The French Mistake 2: An Archangel Nightmare
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Dean is gone, Michael has retaken control and his army are outside ready to come in and tear everyone apart. With no way out Sam seeks out help that causes everyone to be sent to a world where their lives are a T.V show and they are actors. Not only they have this world to worry about, they still have Michael riding around in Dean's body on the set. Can TFW 2.0 get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is**** an AU of episode 10 of season 14. I know in the French Mistake everything went chaotic. Lets imagine that none of the cast died in the French Mistake universe and they are still filming Supernatural and ****J2**** did not hate each other.**

**This chapter is mainly ****following the**** script however in the upcoming chapters the story will move away from the ****actual**** show storyline ;)**

**The story is humorous.**

**If you have ideas please feel free to share them in the reviews.**

**Lets go. Here is chapter one :)**

* * *

The blue vanishes from the archangel Michael's eyes. The flannel, jeans and boots is replaced with a suit and polished shoes.

"Now, this...just feels right." Michael says as he admires his choice of clothing.

The archangel raises his hand. Sam, Cas Jack all drop down to the ground. They try to stand up but the invisible force keeps them down. Michael strolls forward and looks down at the three of them.

"Hope is an amazing thing, isn't it?" He continues "You had no chance of winning this. None. But you had hope...hope that I wouldn't see you coming, but I saw everything." The archangel looks down at himself. "Now I have my perfect vessel." He turns his head towards the window "I've just destroyed the one weapon that could really hurt me thanks for bringing that, by the way."

Cas glances at Sam who was getting out a lighter and holy oil. As Michael was not looking, Cas stands up and approaches him. Michael reaches out and grabs Cas by the collar. Michael glares at the angel.

"Don't interrupt me."

Michael tosses Cas to the side like a rag doll. Sam throws the lighted holy oil. It hits Michael causing flames to spread across his body. Michael lets out a cry but the flames abruptly stop when Cas places the angel cuffs on the archangel's wrists. Cas quickly takes a step back as Michael stares at the cuffs.

"You think these can hold me?" Michael says his eyes flashing blue with rage.

"Yes, we do." Cas answers

"Dean. Come on, Dean. Are you in there?" Sam says.

Michael looks at Sam.

"Dean's not home right now." His smiles "Please leave a message."

Sirens are heard wailing in the distance. Jack looks left and right with confusion. Michael chuckles.

"Oh, right. That. Did you forget? My monsters are out there, building an army."

Sam's eyes widen. He quickly goes and closes the door. Jack goes down and picks up the angel blade and machete. Sam's phone rings. He picks it up and answers it.

"Maggie? Hey. What's happening out there?"

_"I brought every hunter I could find, like you said, and we're trying to track down the monsters, but, uh, there's so many of them. We're getting reports of attacks all over the city. No kills just bites or scratches. It's like they're trying to infect."_

"Yeah, I know."

_"Sam, where are you?"_

"Top of Hitomi Plaza, 10th and Main. We've got Michael."

"Do you?" Michael says his eyebrow raised.

_"Okay, we'll get there as soon as we can."_

"No, no, no, just save as many people as you can. Don't worry about us. We'll figure it out."

Sam ends the call.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Jack asks as he hands Sam a machete.

"With the angel cuffs on, Michael's under control." Sam says.

"Keep telling yourself that." Michael says.

"Get him downstairs..." Sam continues ignoring the archangel. "Dump him in the trunk of the Impala, and take him back to the bunker."

Jack frowns.

"But Garth is in the trunk."

Sam shrugs.

"It's a big trunk."

Michael shrugs and smirks at Sam's response. There is suddenly banging coming from outside the doors.

Jack's eyes widen.

"Monsters!"

The former nephilim runs and gets half of the broken spear and places it through the door to keep it shut.

"More like the Calvary." Michael says. He smiles. "I called them. It's a party!"

Cas raises his hand and uses his strength to keep the door shut.

"Sam, I don't know how long I can hold them."

"Yeah, well, we have to get Dean out of here." Sam says.

"Yeah, well, we can't go this way."

"It's not like any of us can fly." Jack says.

"Well, one of us can..."

"Shut up!" Sam snaps at the archangel.

"Sam, are we gonna die here?" Jack asks looking worried.

Sam glances around unsure what to say. He has a thought.

_Jessica_

"Jessica? You said you're always here, right?"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Cas asks.

"Billie..uh... Death assigned a reaper to keep an eye on Dean and me. Her name is Jessica, and she is always..."

"Hello."

Sam turns round. Startled by the new voice. A woman looks at him with a smile. Sam frowns.

"Where's Jessica?"

"Well, my name's Violet. It's my shift. We have shifts now, because you mess up so, so many things." She glances at the door. "Sturdy door."

"Okay, all right. Well, Violet, we have to get out of here." Sam says.

"And I want you to know that you have my full emotional support."

Sam shakes his head.

"We don't want your emotional support. We want your actual, physical help."

"Sam, who are you talking to?" Jack asks.

Sam looks at the former nephilim feeling surprised.

"You can't see her?"

"I can."

Violet turns her head and faces the archangel. The smile drops from her face. The color drains from her face. Her eyes show a hint of fear.

"You know, in my world, we locked Death away and enslave the reapers." Michael says.

Violet laughs nervously.

"Lovely. Well, just look at you now."

"Okay, look." Sam interrupts getting the reaper's attention "Sorry, but we're stuck, okay? And Death owes us one after we fixed that whole Rowena thing. You know about that, right?"

Violet nods.

"Oh, yes, the Rowena thing you started."

"We're gonna die here. And my brother..."

"Reapers can't intervene...and rules." Violet put bluntly.

"Don't give me that whole clean hands..."

"Even if I did feel inclined, uh, we don't have access to that kind of..."

"Yeah, well, uh..."

Violet holds her finger up and shushes him. The reaper furrows her eyebrow and frowns like she was listening to something.

"Sam, what is she saying?" Cas asks with a wince as he feels the doors are close to opening up.

"She's not saying anything." Sam answers.

Suddenly everyone was standing in the bunker. Sam looks round feeling dazed and confused by that unexpected event.

_How did she?_

The hunter looks at the reaper.

"How did you do that?"

Jack and Cas face the reaper waiting for a response even Michael looked surprised.

Then.

"Cut."

Everyone looks round and sees an old man sitting on a director chair.

"Who is that?" Jack asks.

The old man stands up and claps.

"Perfect. Wonderful. Jared brilliant acting. Alex spot on as always. Misha loved the way you showed Castiel's struggle with the door and Jensen...oh Jensen your Michael is getting better by the day."

"Is he talking to us?" Jack asks.

The former nephilim looks at Sam for an answer. Sam looks at the reaper for an explanation but she was off with a group of women who were brushing her hair and doing her make up. She stops and turns to the old man.

"I'm done for the day Bob." she says.

The old man nods.

"Your work is done Panta."

_Panta _Sam thought.

"Sam what happened?" Cas asks looking around with a confused expression.

"I...I don't know." Sam answers now starting to sound anxious.

Sam looks at the archangel thinking he might have had something to do with this. Michael looked blank. He looked like he didn't have a clue either.

_It __can't be__ Michael's doing, he can't do nothing with the cuffs on. _Sam thought.

Sam looks at Bob again.

_He looks familiar_

Sam thought about the names Bob mentioned. Jared, Jensen, Misha. Realization appears on Sam's face.

_Oh no_

"Supernatural. Scene 1 take 3." One of the crew yells.

Sam flinched when he hears clapperboard snap shut.

_Oh this isn't good._

"Sam what is going on?" Jack asks sounding frustrated.

Sam looks at the others who were looking back at him looking both confused and curious.

"Uh guys. I don't think we are in Kansas anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Not in Kansas?" Jack frowns "Sam. The bunker is in Kansas. We are in the bunker."

Sam shakes his head.

"No we're not. It looks like the bunker but it's not. It's a set. "

"A set?"

" It's complicated. Me and Dean have been in this world before. "

"Balthazar sent you and your brother here." Michael speaks for the first time since they landed.

Sam nods.

"Yes...wait how..."

Michael smirks and taps his head.

Sam sighs.

_Oh yeah._

"What is this place?" Jack asks.

"Another universe." Michael answers. "Another one of God's attempts on creating the perfect world" He looks around. "Probably abandoned it like he does with his other failed drafts."

" What do you mean failed drafts? " Cas says.

Michael opens his mouth to give an answer but a crew member steps in.

"Cuffs." He says. "Raise your hands."

Michael smiles and raises his hands.

"Please. I would be very grateful."

" You can't touch those. " Sam says. "They have to stay on him."

" Um no. He don't need to wear them during the break. " The crew member sighs. "Jared we are not doing the kinky thing with the cuffs again. We are on a time schedule. Mr Singer will be pissed if keep we messing about. "

"You really can't touch those."

"If you take those cuffs off we will all be in trouble." Jack says.

The crew member rolls his eyes.

'Okay...Jack." He said with a slight to his voice. He quickly slides the cuffs off. "There you go Jensen."

Michael rubs his wrists and smiles.

"Thanks. I been wanting to get them off." The archangel glares at Sam as he said it.

'Alright. See ya later."

The crew member goes off.

Michael looks and smiles wide.

"Now gentleman. Where were we?"

Cas lunges at Michael. Michael steps to the side causing Cas to fall first face into the ground.

"I thought you knew better Castiel." Michael said with a sigh. He smirks at Sam. "Hey. We still got this one here having false hope. So certain he is going to get his brother back. Poor soul."

Cas stands up feeling uneasy. He checks himself over almost as if he was looking for something.

_Something is wrong. _He thought.

"That little stunt you did back at Hitomi Plaza, clever but not that clever. I knew you couldn't keep me cuffed for long."

Michael raises his hand.

"I'm thinking of breaking a few bones maybe more. Might even remove a lung like your world Zachariah did."

He flicks his wrist. But nothing happened. Michael frowned and tried again but nobody moved.

The archangel snapped his fingers but the hunter, former nephilim and the angel were all still alive and standing.

Confusion appears on Michael's face as he tried to flap his wings but he couldn't feel his wings.

"What is this?" He questioned out loud.

"We don't have our powers." Cas says.

Sam remembered about the last time they were here.

_Magic does not exist in this world._

He then remembered one of Raphael's angels who came over to kill them but he was powerless.

_Everything we fight does not exist in this world._

A small smile appears on Sam's face.

"That's right. Angels don't exist in this world. So here, we are all the same."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"Not possible. God does the same thing he does in other universes. Creates Heaven, angels. He would not create a world where we do not exist."

"Well he did. Guess God fancied a change. There is no Michael or Lucifer. It's all just show to entertain viewers. Did you not see that in Dean's memories huh?"

Michael refused to believe it. Why would his father create a universe where everything is fiction. Make a mockery out of his creations. Make the ultimate battle between Michael and Lucifer an absolute joke. None of it made sense.

"So Michael...is human?" Jack says.

"Yeah he is." Sam answers.

"I am not a mortal." Michael spat out the last word in disgust. "I am Michael. The most powerful being in existence."

He looks at a nearby mirror. He expects his eyes glow blue but they remained green. Not even a flash of grace goes through his eyes.

"In our world. Yes. But here you are just an actor who plays as Michael." Sam says.

Part of Sam was enjoying the archangel's reaction but being in this world Dean will never be able to come back. Sam had to find a way to get out of here.

_We get Michael, get out of here and come up with a plan to get back to our world and most of all get Dean back._

Then a group of women came over.

"Jared" One of them calls out to him.

"Play along." Sam mutters to the angel and former nephilim. He turns round and smiles. "Yes?" He looks at the tag. "Olivia."

"We gotta refresh your make up. " Olivia says. "Jennifer wash the fake blood off Misha, Debbie your with Alex."

"I might give his hair another brush." Debbie says grinning at Jack as she said. "He needs more powder to his face.

"Pardon?" Jack frowns. "I need make up?"

"Uh yeah for like every scene." Debbie says.

"But...I'm not a girl."

Debbie laughs and puts her arm around the former nephilim's shoulder.

"You make me laugh Alex."

"My name is not Alex. Its Jack."

"Aww he is so cute when he acts." Olivia says. "Jack is a sweetie after all."

Sam didn't even realize Jennifer already took Cas away and Debbie was now walking off with Jack. Jack looks back at Sam with a help me expression.

"Its gonna be okay Ja...I mean Alex." Sam says. "I'll figure something out."

"Lastly Sophie you are doing Jensen." Olivia says.

"Got it." Sophie beams at the archangel. "This way sir."

"Um can't he stay with me." Sam says.

The hunter really did not want Michael out of his sight.

Olivia laughs.

"We won't be long. I promise ya."

Michael frowned but he thought about what Sam said.

_Play along._

Michael smiles at the woman.

"Lead the way."

Sophie nods and walks with the archangel following behind.

Sam wanted to run and grab his brother's arm. He didn't want to lose him again.

_Michael is human. He won't get far. Olivia said she __won't be__ long._ _I just hope she keeps to her word and does hurry up. _

Sam felt bad for Cas and Jack. They had no idea what was going on.

_Hopefully they will listen and play along._

"Okay." Olivia puts Sam into a chair and faces him towards the mirror. "I'm gonna start with my favourite." She holds up a hair brush and hair dryer. "The hair."

Sam gulps but puts on a smile.

"Uh yeah sure. Go ahead."

Olivia giggles like crazy. She loved brushing Jared's hair.

"I love my job sometimes."

Then she brushes the first strand of hair.

* * *

"14 years. That's a long time."

Michael sits facing the mirror. Sophie wiped off his foundation and powder. She carefully applies it again to his face.

The archangel couldn't understand why his vessel needed make up. It didn't make much of a difference. Sophie said its good for the lighting and camera. Michael noticed his vessel's face gave off more of a glow. He had to admit it made him more handsome.

He tried to feel for his grace again but there was nothing not even a drop. Which was frustrating.

"Yes. People can't get enough of this show." Sophie replied

"But why? Why would people be interested in Sam and Dean's lives?"

"You tell me Jensen." She says with a wink.

Michael turns his head towards the make up artist.

"Their lives have been nothing but lies, pain, suffering, death. Who would really want to watch that?"

"And family." Sophie adds. "Fans love the brotherhood between Sam and Dean. Team Free Will, everyone adores Castiel and the latest addition Jack. Most of all how you and Jared have developed such a great friendship."

Michael laughs.

"Family." He shakes his head. "Family has always been a weakness of theirs. Family is the cause of pain, suffering and death. Don't the fans know that?"

Sophie frowns at the actor's change of behaviour.

"I know it." He adds. He looks back at the mirror. "Family is never a good thing. You are better off without them."

"Uh...okay." Sophie eyes him up and down. "Is this a moment you are trying to think like your character." Michael hardens his expression. Sophie nods "Yes it is. I get it now you are in Michael mode." She puts her equipment down. "I suggest you better drop it. Your wife is here."

_My wife?_

Sophie helps the archangel stand up.

"She's waiting for you in your trailer."

Michael nods and puts on a smile.

"Right. Thank you."

Michael pictures the trailer from Dean's memories and goes off looking for it.

_You are married in this universe. _Michael thought as he turned a corner.

He kept his eyes out for Sam, Cas or Jack. The archangel did not want to bump into them not in his powerless state.

Michael stops at the trailer. Jensen Ackles was on the door. Michael opens the door and walks in.

Inside looked bigger compared to the outside. On the table was a pile of magazines. Michael picks up a magazine and examines it.

On the front cover was the real Jared and Jensen posing with the Impala. Michael looks through the pages seeing more photos of the actors. He sees a photo of Jensen dressed as the archangel looking at the camera with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

_Not only God has made my life a fake. He makes me a model on top of it._

Michael drops the magazine and looks angrily at the ceiling.

"You think this funny father. First you abandon me and now I'm not real to you. Just a character in your work. Is this what it has turned into." He scoffs. "When I finally get to you old man you will definitely not be laughing." Rage fills the archangel's voice. "You will be dead. I'll be the one who kills you. You hear me!"

"Honey?"

Michael snaps out of his enraged thoughts and turns round. A woman looks at him with a frown. The woman looked familiar. He has seen an angel use her as a vessel.

His eyes widen.

"Jo."

He looks at the ring on her finger and remembers what Sophie said.

_Your wife is here. She is waiting for you in your trailer._

"Jo."

Michael looks at the woman again. A horrifying thought struck him.

"The wife is Jo. I'm married to Jo!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Again Jensen?" The woman rolls her eyes. "Now I know how Gen feels when Jared keeps calling her Ruby."

Michael studies the woman for a few moments.

"Your married?" He says "To me?"

The woman laughs but stops when she sees how serious the archangel looked.

"Uh yeah. I been Mrs Danneel Ackles for 9 years now."

"Danneel?"

"Yes."

"So you are not known as Jo in this world?" Michael sighs. "Wait you are but you play as Jo. So Jo is not real like I'm not real."

"Umm is this a whine up?" Danneel says looking puzzled.

Michael shakes his head.

"I know the last time we met you wanted love and family. " The archangel looks at the ring on his finger. "I was not expecting this."

"Did I come at a wrong time? Are in doing you're getting into character thing." Danneel sighs and smiles "The suit. You are...I am sorry I forgot you were Michael again. I gotta say that suits really looks good on you. The sexiest archangel of Garrison." Danneel puts her arms around his neck and gives him a seductive grin "I'm married to him." Michael stood staring at her in disbelief. She then raises her finger "But Castiel is still my favorite. Sorry." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and let's go. "No hard feelings." She says slight tease to her voice.

Michael places his hand on his cheek where Danneel kissed him. The kiss felt so foreign to him. Danneel frowns at her husband's expression.

"That didn't break you out of character huh?" Michael cocked his head at her. Danneel folds her arms "You know why I'm here right?"

"No"

"Remember we discussed it this morning. It's about tonight. Come on Jensen you were the one who jumped right into it saying you would do it."

_Play along_

Michael smiles.

"I remember."

"Well my friend called. Turns out she got the time wrong, its in a couple of hours. I talked to Bob before you came here and he said you can go early like now." She gives an apologetic look "I'm sorry I would cancel it but..."

"Its...fine."

_Happy to leave this place._

"You sure?" Danneel says looking worried.

"Course."

_Keep playing along and I will get out of here. Be as far from Sam, __Castiel__ and Jack as possible until I come up with a plan._

"My friend is waiting back at home. I'll wait for you in the car to..." She gestures to the clothes "Get change."

"Get Change? I only just got changed. Why can't I wear this?"

"Its your costume right? You don't wanna wear that at home."

"I do want to wear it. Its better than looking like a lumberjack. I like to look respectable."

"Okay. First you and Jared take the flannel now you are taking the suit." Danneel laughs. "The costume department are gonna have nothing left at this rate. But I will say that suit does give me signals." Danneel giggles and opens the door. "Be in the car."

She then left.

Michael smirks in victory. His 'wife' has got him a ticket out of here of this what he would call a Hell Hole.

_Maybe it's not so bad having Jo as a wife._

* * *

Jack looks at the mirror. His face screws up in confusion as he touches his face.

"Careful." Debbie says. "You are gonna smudge it."

"I don't understand why I need this?" Jack questions.

Debbie sighs. It was funny at first but now 'Alex' was going too over the top.

"You are done."

The make up artist walks off and joins her colleagues. Jack watches as they turned a corner. When they finally went out of his sight, Jack ran.

_I gotta find the others._

"Alex." A woman squeals.

Jack stops in his tracks.

"Uh...yes." He says sounding anxious.

"Rebecca Flanagan. I'm here to ask you a few questions. It will be 10 minutes max."

"Questions about what?"

"Season 14 and your character. What's yet to come."

"Uh...Um. Miss Flanagan."

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca um can we do that later I need to find Sam I mean Jared."

The news reporter shoves a microphone in the former's nephilim's face.

"You liking the show?" She asks.

"Show?"

"This. Supernatural? You enjoying it?"

"Why do you want to know about my life?"

"Alex."

"What do you want from me? Who you working with?"

Rebecca frowns at him. Jack remembered that this is a T.V show. The interviewer is getting information to share to the fans. The former nephilm laughs nervously.

"I was um showing you some insight on my character."

"Oh what like showing Jack has insecurity? Experiencing paranoia."

"I wouldn't say I...he doesn't feel insecure. I would say...he feels powerless, weak, useless. Can't do anything to save Dean from Michael. If he still had his powers, Dean would still be okay and Michael would be dead." There was a slight crack in Jack's voice. "Sometimes he just wants to turn black the clock and go back to that very day he lost his powers and do it again. But do it right this time. Kill both Lucifer and Michael without hesitation. Listen to Sam, Dean and Castiel that was Lucifer was in fact a bad guy. Everything in the bible, online about the devil was true. Jack should have listened."

"That was definitely quite an answer. Really went into depth about your character."

Jack nods feeling surprised with himself. Jack always puts on the I'm fine act when around the Winchesters and Cas. But opening up to a stranger felt easier.

"On to the next question..."

"Alex." Bob waves. "Come here."

"We'll continue this later." Rebecca says with a smile.

Jack walks up to the writer.

"Yes?"

"There has been a change in plans. Jensen had to go home."

"Home. So what he is not here!" Jack's eyes widen. "You let him go."

"Had to. He had family business to attend to."

"But you let him go." Jack shakes his head. "I gotta find..."

"Jared." Bob chuckles. "Already told him. But he didn't take the news very well."

* * *

Sam runs through the set shoving people out of the way to get through. He slides over the fake Baby and reaches for the exit. He sees Michael get into a car. In the car was a woman who looked strangely familiar to Sam.

The woman turns and smiles at the archangel.

Sam's eyes widen.

_Is that Jo?_

Sam stops at the car window. He pounds on it with his fist. Michael looks and smirks at the hunter. The archangel waves through the window as the car drives out of the gates.

"Don't let him get away!" Sam yells.

The security guards give Sam puzzled looks as they close the huge gates.

"I swear you both are obsessed with each other." Bob says.

Sam turns and sees Bob with Jack by his side.

"You can't let go of each other." Bob adds.

Sam shakes his head.

"You don't understand him being let out..."

"Has affected the filming I know. Jensen is in almost every scene. I guess we could go forward in the script to the part Maggie comes to the bunker. Those scenes are mainly Jack." Bob checks his watch. "We'll start in fifteen minutes."

Jack looks at the hunter.

"Now what?" he asks.

Sam sighs heavily.

"I don't know."

* * *

_I can't wait to get my wings back again._

The car stops outside the Ackles household. Michael didn't have a problem with the car. The car ran fine but if he had his wings he would have been at the house within a spilt second.

The friend stands at the front door and waves.

Danneel gets out while her 'husband' got out from the other side.

"They are in the house." The friend says.

Danneel nods.

"I'll say goodbye before we go."

The friend grins.

"Nice suit Jensen."

Michael smiles.

"Finally someone likes my taste in fashion."

Danneel opens the door.

"MOMMY. DADDY!"

Michael froze.

"What?"

One child with blonde hair cones and wraps her arms around the archangel's waist.

_What is this?_ Michael thought.

Michael looks down and sees twins hugging both of his legs.

"Daddy." They both say in unison.

_Daddy!_

Michael looks at the walls. On the walls was a family portrait. Michael sees Jensen with his arm around his wife and they were sitting with their children on the ground.

_He has children! _Michael shakes his head. _Marriage I can deal with but not children. Being a father no._

"You guys are looking forward to spending the day with daddy." Danneel says with a smile.

"YEAH!"

"Excuse me?" Michael looks at the woman. "We are doing what?"

"Have fun guys." Danneel kisses each child's head. "See you later."

The actress goes out the door with her friend.

The archangel looks at the children who are still hugging him.

_I am Michael the most powerful archangel being forced into babysitting human children. _Michael sighs heavily. _It's not permanent. I will be in the other world soon. Just get these little brats fed, watered, and put to bed then my job __is done__._

"Daddy."

Michael looks at the oldest JJ with a glare. The girl frowns at her father's angry expression.

"Daddy. Are you mad?"

Michael sees JJ's worried expression.

_Play the part._

The archangel's face softens.

"I'm not mad." He smiles. "I'm very excited to spend the day with my children."

The kids smile and hug their father. Michael flinched at their touch not used to receiving this much love.

_I'm going to have to get used to this. _He thought miserably


	4. Chapter 4

Cas frowns at the long line of the trench coats. All the same style and colour.

"Are these all really necessary?" The angel asks.

Jennifer looks over her shoulder and chuckled at his confusion.

"Your man with style Misha." Cas still didn't understand who this Misha was. Why have lots of trench coats when Cas only needed one. "Bet you couldn't wait to get that blood of your face."

"The fake blood?"

Cas touched where the blood was and frowned. Michael beat him up pretty badly and yet Jennifer casually washed it off leaving no scratches or bruises behind. It was like the angel was healed within one wipe.

Jennifer put her finger to her ear where the earphone was.

"Yeah...Uh huh. Got it." She turns and grins. "Good news you got a longer break. Bob suggested for you to be anywhere apart from the set for the bunker because Alex is doing his scenes and we can't have no distractions."

"Alex?"

"Yeah. Jensen went home with his wife. Family business."

Cas's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Problem?"

"Yes. There is a problem. An archangel problem." Cas quickly brushes the woman out of the way and rushes out of the room.

"Misha where you..." She stops herself and sighs dramatically. "Whatever. I got other things to do."

She bent down and started arranging the clothes.

* * *

"You let him go?"

"I didn't have a choice Cas. He just went."

"What are we gonna do? Michael is gone. This Bob wants me for filming. I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing."

Sam shrugs.

"We ain't even got a script."

Jack sighs.

"Can't we tell Bob we wanna go home."

"It's not that simple Jack. Bob is quite a hard guy to talk to."

"But he let Michael go?" Cas said with a frown.

"That's cuz 'Jensen's' wife sweet talked him."

"Wife? Michael is married."

"Yeah and you wouldn't guess who it is." Sam looks at the angel. "Jo."

"Jo?"

"The healer."

"Jo...What? Anael."

"Yes."

"Michael is married to an angel?" Jack says looking surprised.

"In this universe. She is not Jo she is an actress. I researched it her name is Danneel Harris...Ackles after she married...umm Jensen."

"Are you married?" Jack asks.

Sam thought about it. His eyes widen.

_Oh crap fake Ruby._

"Are you?" Jack repeats.

Sam nods.

"Uh yeah. I'm married to fake Ruby."

"Ruby? The demon?" Cas questions. Sam nods. Cas rolls his eyes. " Isn't that ironic."

"Misha is married to."

Cas frowns.

"I'm married." Cas thought who he might be married to. Hope fills inside him. "Am I married to Meg?"

"Uh no. You are married to Victoria Vantoch. "

"Who does she play?"

" Uh she is not an actress. "

"Oh."

The angel looked disappointed.

"What about me?" Jack asks looking very curious now. Sam shakes his head. Jack's excitement drops. "Oh."

"Trust me you are a lucky one." Sam says.

"You are young. It's not your time yet." Cas says.

Sam nods.

"Exactly."

"Alex!" Bob's voice booms through the set.

"Oh no." The former nephilim started becoming anxious. "I'm not ready."

" Uh... " Sam felt useless. He couldn't help the kid. "Jack just..."

" ALEX. "

"Play along Jack uh just be yourself but not yourself if you get what I mean."

" No I don't get what you mean. "

"You gotta play as Alex but you got to play as Jack. "

"I'm playing as Alex and I got to act out as myself?" Jack frowns. "I'm confused."

"Look anywhere but the camera." Sam says remembering his brother's words.

"Um okay." Jack took the advice on board and followed the yells coming from Mr Singer.

"Now what?" Cas asks.

"Jared. Misha." Rebecca walks with her hand out. "Rebecca Flanagan." Sam and Cas stare at the hand. The interviewer frowned and lowered her hand. "I'm here to ask a few questions regarding the new season. I was gonna continue with Alex but he is busy so I'll interview you guys."

"Uh...right yeah um let's get started."

Sam gives Cas an anxious look as he said it.

Rebecca beams.

"Alright gentlemen. Lets get coffee, a room and then we'll get started."

* * *

Turns out looking after human children was harder than the archangel thought it would be. He asked them one simple question if the children were hungry. All he wanted was a simple yes or no answer not the children jumping around like rabbits shouting out different types of food.

The archangel looks through his vessel's memories but in terms of food the hunter didn't offer much. He paused at one memory of Dean as a child giving his younger brother mac and cheese. He looks at the children.

"Mac and cheese?"

The children stopped and let out an yeah yeah.

Michael smiles.

"Good. Go and sit down behave yourself."

" Yes daddy. "

Again Michael cringed. It felt so wrong to be a father. It was forbidden in Heaven to start a family.

_Yet Dean's Lucifer broke all the rules. Went and produced a __nephilim__. _He thought.

The archangel steps into the kitchen.

_Look at that __nephilim__ now. _He thought a smirk spreading across his lips.

Michael grabs an apron and wraps it around himself. No way he was getting this suit dirty. He looks through the fridge and cupboards while focusing on the memory. He copies the young Dean's footsteps going from the oven to putting the macaroni in a saucepan with hot boiling water. He gets another saucepan and puts the butter in it to melt.

While he was mixing the flour into the butter, JJ skips in and goes up to her father's side.

"Daddy."

"Yes JJ." He answers not looking in her direction.

"Can we make cupcakes?"

"No." He puts bluntly causing the girl to blink at him.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I said so."

JJ frowned. Her father has acted strange since he arrived. The way he walked, dressed, spoke, it was different.

"Are you okay daddy?"

"I'm fine." The archangel turns his back to her.

He adds the bay leaf and a quarter of milk into the pan. As the sauce started to thicken, the archangel added more milk along with the grated cheddar cheese and mustard powder.

"You need help?"

" I got this. " Michael answers.

He opens a bag of marshmallow mix and pours it into the mixture. He then pours tuna and cold hot dogs into it.

JJ cocked her head. She doesn't remember her mom and dad making mac and cheese like that.

"Daddy. Marshmallows doesn't go with cheese."

The archangel ignores her and continues focusing on the memory. He drains the pasta and mixes it with the cheese sauce. He puts it in an oven proof dish and places it in the oven.

"Right." Michael shuts the oven and turns to face the child. "Twenty five minutes. I'm sure you can wait."

"Daddy."

The archangel raises his finger to silence her.

"Other room now."

JJ gave up and walked into the other room with her head down.

_Daddy is acting weird. _She thought.

Michael stared at the clock. His eyes remained glued to it watching the hand move on to each number.

Twenty five minutes later, the archangel looks away and blinks for the first time since he looked at the clock. He puts on oven gloves and removes the dish from the oven.

The archangel smiles at his work. Considering it was his first attempt at cooking the meal it actually looked not that bad.

_Thank you Winchester. _He thought.

Michael cuts the mac and cheese into smaller portions. He puts some into the twins plates and some on JJ's plate. He puts the leftovers on the side.

"Dinner is ready." He shouts.

He puts the plates down on the dining table. JJ sits down swinging her legs around. The twins raised their arms wanting to be picked up. Michael nods understanding what they meant and scoops them up one by one. He straps them both into the high chairs.

"Eat." He says sounding like an order.

JJ picks up the spoon and scoops her first helping. She glances at Michael's cold stare which causes her to look away. She eats it and chews. She then spits it out and coughs.

"Gross."

Michael leans forward glaring at the child.

"What do you mean gross?"

"Its yucky." She answered truthfully.

Michael picks up the spoon and looks at the twins.

"Lets see what they think."

He scoops the food and puts it into Arrow's mouth. The baby's face screws up and she spits the food out.

Michael shakes his head looking puzzled. What went wrong? He followed every step. He saw Sam's reaction in the memory. The little Sammy loved it.

_What went wrong? _The archangel questioned.

Michael decided to try it himself. Now human he will able to taste what humans eat. Michael scoops up the gooey, cheesy substance and puts it into his mouth.

The archangel's eyes widen and he runs to the sink and spits the food out. He turns on the taps and washes his mouth out with water.

"Oh." Michael coughed and wiped his mouth with a towel. "What was that?"

_No wonder the children didn't like it that was vile._

Michael looks at his reflection and glares at it.

_I take that back Winchester. _He thought angrily.

"Daddy." JJ raises her I Pad. "This is mac and cheese."

Michael leans forward and reads the screen. Everything he did is not on the screen. There is no marshmallows or hot dogs. Michael cursed in his mind. If he wasn't possessing Dean he would happily strangle the hunter to death for making him look like an idiot.

He hears the twins crying in the other room.

_Great that is all I need._

The archangel started losing his patience. He couldn't handle a couple of screaming kids right now.

"Daddy."

"What!" Michael snaps at the child.

JJ puts a menu down and smiles at her distressed father.

"Lets order pizza."

Michael picks up the menu. His eyes scan through the lines and photos.

_All I got to do is call this number and they will cook what I want. _Anger vanishes from his face. _This is it. Problem solved._

His eyes go on to the girl.

"Thank you." He says with a smile.

JJ beams at him.

"You're welcome."

Michael gets the phone and starts making the call.

* * *

**I got the mac and cheese idea from an episode (Can't remember which one) when Dean was talking about making mac and cheese for his brother. Sam described it as exotic lol. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my God the latest episode shocked me**** but I will continue this story and finish it I promise :)**

* * *

Jack met someone who looked like Maggie, spoke like Maggie and wore the same clothes as Maggie but she wasn't Maggie. She was the actress who played as Maggie. Her name was Katherine Evans and Jack liked her she seemed nice but she wasn't the same girl his father raise from the dead.

And also killed.

Jack stood in the fake bunker looking puzzled. Bob let him have a few moments to look at his script. Jack barely got through the first page before being called over .Bob instructs the former nephilim to wait. Jack waited until he heard the action from the director.

Katherine bursts through the door with Jack called the fake hunters running behind her.

"Monsters! We're barely ahead of them."

"Monsters?" Jack whips round. His eyes widen. "Where?"

Bob raises his hand.

"Cut."

"What are we cutting?" Jack asks.

"From the top." Bob repeats ignoring the former nephilim.

"Where is the monster?" Jack asks looking worried.

"Alex. You gotta wait for me to finish my lines." Katherine says. "I'm sure what you said was not your line."

Jack opens his mouth to speak but Katherine and the other actors were already back in their positions.

"Action."

Katherine repeated what she did the first time. Jack didn't understand why she needed to go through the door again.

"Monsters! We're barely ahead of them."

"You already said that." Jack says.

Bob sighs.

"Cut."

"Alex." Katherine sighed.

"You already told me."

"I think Jared and Jensen are rubbing off on him." Bob mutters as he runs his hand down his face. "To the top."

Every time they tried to film the scene Jack messed up. He either said something that was not on the script or he freaked out about Michael's monsters. The actors started getting annoyed. They just wanted to film their scenes and move on. Bob suggested taking another break and ordered the former nephilim to quit messing around and look at his script.

"We need to stop Michael." Jack says.

Bob scoffs.

"Got a long wait for that pal."

Jack frowns.

"What do you mean?"

The writer already went off to get another cup of coffee. Jack looks at the script again and flips through the pages. He sees Dean and Michael on the same page. Jack looks through the interaction and frowns.

_How are they both talking to each other?_

Sam and Cas were in the scene to. Jack checked who the actor was for Michael's lines. It was Jensen.

_Jensen is also Dean. How can he be two parts in the scene. Is there a spell or something that causes two Deans __to be__ in the room?_

Worry appears on the nephilim's face.

_Oh __no__ please don't let it be another rift. Is this an alternative Dean?_

Jack decides to start from the beginning of the script to get an idea on what the hell was going on. Katherine places a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should we practice together." She suggests.

"Oh um..." Jack nods. "Yeah sure. Hey umm can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why would I want to shoot you?" Jack frowned.

"Just ask your question."

"How is Jensen Dean and Michael. How are they interacting?"

Katherine raises her eyebrow.

"You serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Dude have you not read the script."

"No I haven't." Katherine frowned at him. Jack gives her an innocent look. "Didn't have the time. I been...doing things. Actor things."

"Umm okay."

"Can you answer my question please."

"Alright. Sam, Castiel they go into Dean's head. The three of them encounter Michael and have a conversation in Dean's head."

Jack's eyes widen.

"What?"

* * *

Rebecca sits down facing the anxious hunter and angel.

"Okay so Jared lets start with you. Sam. He has lost his brother again. He must be devastated."

_Give her what she wants. _Sam thought.

"More angry than devastated." Sam answered.

"Angry because Michael has took control again?"

"Yes. It was unexpected. We...I mean they didn't see it coming. They were nearly close." Sam frowns. "Dean could have killed him. Now he is gonna be drowning in his own body like the first time. I...Sam can't do nothing to stop it."

_Because I'm stuck in this world. _He thought angrily.

Rebecca frowned at the now pissed off Winchester.

_They __must be__ really passionate about this show. _She thought.

"Uh Misha how do you feel this new problem? Michael?"

"Its worrying." Cas answers. "Now he is at his strongest. Full level of power. He can destroy the world. God's work. He is okay now because in this world he is hu..."

Sam nudges the angel to shut up.

"What was that?" The interview grins. "Did Misha just reveal a spoiler."

Sam quickly shakes his head.

"Uh no."

"Are you sure? It looked like Misha was about to say human." She raises her eyebrow. "Does Michael become a human?"

"He already is one. He is here in this world. We all are. Our life is a T.V show. I still don't understand why it is a T.V show."

Sam shoots Cas a glare. Rebecca looked amused.

"Are you hinting there might be a French Mistake part 2?"

"Part 2?"

"We had Sam and Dean come our world. Are you doing another one? With Misha and possibly Alex?"

Sam frowns.

_They made an episode about me and Dean coming here._

That made no sense to Sam at all.

"Well?" Rebecca says excitement rising inside her.

"The French made a mistake?" Cas frowns. "What have the French done?"

Rebecca laughed assuming he was joking. The angel is serious.

"No. There is um no part 2." Sam says.

Rebecca's face fell.

"Oh."

"Yeah uh...Misha was joking."

Rebecca shakes her head.

"Guys. I need actual information. Articles need writing you know. With true information."

"Right um yeah sorry." Sam says.

Deep down he wasn't sorry.

Jack bursts into the room. He looked frantic .

"I need to talk to you." He looks at Rebecca "Now."

Rebecca sighs and stands up.

"Hope I get answers out of Jensen." She muttered under her breath as she walked out of the room.

Jack puts the script in front of the hunter and angel.

"Have you read it?" He asked.

Sam picks the script and shakes his head.

"No."

"It has our answer in there. To defeating Michael."

"Really?"

Jack nods.

"Katherine um...fake Maggie told me. There is a way to get rid of Michael permanently but I don't think you are gonna like it."

Sam frowns.

"Why?"

Jack takes a deep breath dreading to say the next part.

"Dean has to die."

* * *

Michael sits on the bed reading the newspaper while the children are downstairs playing. He flips through the pages and tuts.

"Murder, thieving, kidnapping, rape." The archangel drops the paper in disgust. "This is why father's work does not deserve to be saved. Too much sin has been committed. Lucifer has corrupted the old man's creations."

He looks at the mirror and grins.

"Its my job to put it right. Getting rid of every last human. Men, women, children..."

Michael listens to the kids laughing downstairs. The archangel rolls his eyes.

"They may be innocent now but they will grow up and be exactly like these scumbags."

He swipes the paper sending it flying off the bed.

The archangel leans back his eyes starting to feel heavy. Days of not sleeping has caught up to him. Michael hated the feeling. He is the archangel Michael. He does not need sleep. He fought to stay awake but the urge to sleep was strong.

His eyes eventually close and his arms go limp.

JJ peers in after hearing snoring from her dad's room.

"Daddy." She whispered.

Her dad turns on to his stomach and wraps his arms around the pillow. JJ frowned she has never seen her dad like that. Usually he would sleep on his side with his arms around his wife.

_Maybe because he is alone. _JJ thought.

JJ approaches her dad being as quiet as possible. She kisses him on the cheek and removes his shoes. She puts them to the side and looks back at the bed.

JJ carefully pulls the quilt off. Her dad stirred and turns to the side. JJ checked and sighed with relief. She puts the quilt over him and makes sure every part of his body is covered.

The little girl smiled at her work. Her mom will be happy by what she has done. Her dad looked peaceful.

The peace was interrupted when her dad turns on the bed. His face screwed up.

"Dean." He says in his sleep.

JJ frowns.

"Daddy?"

She moves to his side and looks at him. She moves closer to see what was wrong but what he says next causes her to jump.

"Get out of my damm head!"

* * *

Michael finds himself standing in the middle of no where. Everywhere he looked was darkness.

_Where's the bar? _Michael thought.

He then remembered he is human now. The imaginary bar he made was gone.

_If the bar is gone, Dean __will not be__ distracted. That means..._

Michael heard footsteps approach from behind. The archangel turns around. Dean looked back at him looking extremely pissed off.

"Dean."

Dean glares at him.

"Get out of my damm head!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean has to die."

"What?" Sam says with a confused expression.

"Dean has to die." Jack repeats thinking the hunter didn't hear him.

"I don't understand." Sam says.

He couldn't bring himself to accept those four words. Not yet.

Jack skips to the end of the script and points.

"You and Castiel go into Dean's head. You find Dean and snap him out of this reality Michael put him in. Then Michael comes and you all fight. Yes this is still in Dean's head."

"What does this have to do with Dean needing to die." Cas asks.

"You win the fight. You lock Michael in a fridge."

"In a fridge?" Sam frowned.

"A storage room in a bar. The guys on the set call it a fridge. They think its funny. So umm you lock Michael up and Dean takes back control."

"Michael is trapped in Dean's head." Cas's eyes widen "Impossible. Are you sure you read that right Jack."

"Yes."

Sam takes the script and reads.

_MICHAEL: You fellas didn't think this out, did you? Even if you could force me out, what do you think I'd leave behind, hm? You'd be nothing but blood and bone._

_DEAN:Then we don't kick him out. We keep him in._

_(Dean grabs Michael and he and Sam toss Michael into the refrigerated room)_

_MICHAEL: (screaming and banging on the door) Aah!_

_DEAN: It'll hold. My mind, my rules. I got him. I'm the Cage._

Sam looks up from the script.

"It's true. Dean traps Michael in his head. You know I can imagine him doing that. He will think he is doing a good thing. Keeping Michael locked away the world will be safe."

"There are consequences Sam." Jack says. "Skip to the end."

Sam flips the pages .He frowns .

"Billie?"

_BILLIE_: _Do you remember visiting my reading room? The shelves and shelves of notebooks describing the ways you might die?_

_DEAN : Yeah. Upbeat classics._

_BILLIE__: Well, it's the funniest thing, but they've all been rewritten. They all end the same way now - with the archangel Michael escaping your mind and using you as his vessel to burn down this world._

_DEAN :All of them?_

_BILLIE__ :All of them. Except one._

_(Billie hands Dean a book. He opens it and then looks at her, stunned)_

_DEAN :What am I supposed to do with this?_

_BILLIE__:That's up to you._

_(Dean looks at the book again and when he looks up, Billie is gone. He looks back at the book and then looks around, a mixture of fear and confusion on his face)_

Sam lowers the script. Speechless. Cas takes the script and reads. Shock also appears on his face.

"That's what would have happened?" Sam whispered. "Or could happen if we return home."

"Jack. It doesn't say about Dean's death in here." Cas says.

"Oh Katherine told me in the next episode Damaged Goods Sam finds out about the book. In the book it instructs Dean to build this box. A box that can trap an archangel. Dean has to go in the box and go into the ocean. I assume by that information being locked in a box at the bottom of the sea with no air Dean will eventually die then Michael takes over and he will be stuck."

"That's not happening." Sam stands up and waves the script in the former nephilim's face "None of this is happening. Dean is not gonna sacrifice himself not again."

"But Michael."

"There has to be another way to stop Michael."

"Sam. Michael destroyed the egg and the spear we are running low on options here." Cas says.

"So you want this to happen."

The angel shakes his head and stands up.

"No I don't. Right now I got nothing. Michael said in the script even if we force him out there is a risk Dean will be a drooling mess just like one of Raphael's previous vessels. If Michael can't have Dean then no one can."

"I ain't giving up." Sam says. He gives the script back to Jack. "Michael can't know about this. If there is a possibility this could happen and Michael finds out..."

Sam didn't even want to think what could happen.

"Jared!" Bob calls out.

"You know what." Sam looks at his friends "Screw the acting we are done for the day. "

"Really?" Jack says sounding relieved by those words.

"Yeah. We gotta go somewhere."

"Where?" Jack asks.

Sam puts on a smile.

"We gotta go and pay Jensen Ackles a visit."

* * *

"Get out of my damm head!"

"I can't." Michael answers.

"Can't or you won't."

"I mean it I can't." The archangel answered truthfully.

Dean glares. He started getting impatient.

"I'm gonna have to kick you out."

"Dean I cannot leave this vessel because I am not an archangel."

Dean frowns.

"What?"

"I am human just like you." The hunter continued looking puzzled. Michael sighs "Your brother, the angel and the kid we all got sent to another universe. A universe where our lives are an absolute joke. A T.V show called Supernatural."

"Oh Hell no." Dean gasped. "The one where Sam is Polish and I'm some dude called Jensen Ackles."

"Yeah that one."

"What did you do?"

Michael scoffs.

"You think this my doing."

"How do I know you are telling the truth. You could be bull shitting me."

"Your bar. The one you built up with Pamela."

Dean remembered. He remembered signing the papers, walking in with his brother showing off the old building and saying where the counter was going to be, the karaoke machine, what drinks he was going to sale. He remembered Pamela lending a hand, tidying up and being his Co-Bartender.

He remembered it all.

Rocky Bar.

His bar.

It turned out to be one big lie. A false memory Michael implanted into his damn head. A memory Michael made Dean live in while he was out there riding in his body.

Anger boils inside the hunter. The banter and drinks he had with Pamela was just an illusion. Pamela was dead. Her death flashes across Dean's eyes. The guilt he felt after her death rises inside him. A feeling of Deja Vu goes through him.

Michael smirks at the hunter's saddened expression.

"Aw sorry your ideal life got taken away from you so soon. Being human I don't have the power to maintain it anymore."

"It felt so real." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I bet it did." Michael smiled.

Dean looks at Michael expressing so hatred towards him. He hated Michael. He wanted him out.

Human or not. He just wanted Michael out.

Dean charges. Michael blocks and grabs Dean's arm. He twists it causing the hunter to let out a cry. He slams Dean into the ground.

"Bad move Dean." Michael smirks.

Dean gets up and tries again. Michael blocks and head butts the hunter. Dean stumbles back and clutches on to his head. Michael kicks the older Winchester in the chest. Dean winced and hugged himself.

"You have years worth of experience. I have decades." Michael says.

Michael hovers over the hunter. He punches Dean. Sending blow after blow after blow to Dean's face. Dean's face becomes bloodied and bruised. He knew he will heal up because this is in his head. It's not real.

"When I get back to your world I will burn it down to the ground."

"Why?" Dean coughed "What makes you hate it so much."

"Its HIS work. I can't stand the sight of it. It makes me sick."

"Lucifer is the one who hates humanity. I thought Michael was supposed to care about humanity. Thought he was the good guy of the story."

Michael stops and lowers his bloodied fist.

"Why did you become like this?" Dean asks.

"I saw the truth." Michael answered.

Dean stands up. He shakes his head.

"Wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"I felt it."

The smug expression drops from the archangel's face.

"What?"

"The first time you possessed me. Took control. What you felt I felt."

"You bring this up now because?"

"I haven't told anyone. I never really spoke about it with Sam. You are hurt. You feel betrayed. I felt it." The anger fades from Dean. He looks at Michael. "It was God wasn't it." The archangel said nothing. Dean nods "He did something that hurt you that's why you wanna destroy his creations. Its revenge."

Dean takes a step forward clearly seeing he hit a soft spot.

"You been hurt so now you are hurting others."

"Shut up Winchester."

Dean smiles a little.

"I'm right. Tell me I'm right."

Dean looks at the archangel who wore his face. Michael stayed quiet. Michael didn't like this human bringing up his problems. It's embarrassing. It was like a Counsellor forcing their patient to open up.

"Michael."

"Michael."

**"Daddy." **A new voice appears. **"Daddy! DADDY WAKE UP.!"**

* * *

Michael sits up sweat pouring down his face. He looks down and frowns when he sees the quilt over him.

"Daddy?"

Michael looks and sees JJ sitting beside him looking worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Michael answered.

Deep down he wasn't. He was pissed. He had the hunter driving him up the wall and now the kid is going to start.

"Did you have a nightmare?" JJ asked. "I heard you talking in your sleep. You were saying some weird things."

Michael's eyes widen. Did she hear that conversation he had with Dean?

"You started getting upset. I hugged you and called out to you. I woke you up from the bad dream." She continued.

"You hugged me?"

JJ nods.

"Yes. Hugs always makes you happy. Was the dream scary daddy? it sounded scary."

"No."

JJ still saw no smile. She assumed her dad was lying.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I would rather..." JJ's eyes go wide. She goes full on puppy eyes at him. Michael bit his lip and he nods "Yes you can stay."

Since when he ever give in to the puppy eyes. The human emotions must be making its appearance.

JJ snuggled down into the quilt and lays her head on her dad's chest. Michael awkwardly wraps his arm around her and embraces the hug.

Warmth filled the archangel's heart as he watched the little blonde girl laying in his arms. She was adorable.

Yet it felt strange. Michael has never experienced this type of emotion towards a human child. He wasn't worried he was experiencing it. No one was here to witness it.

This moment made Michael forget about his conversation with Dean.

Michael goes under the quilt with JJ still in his arms.

They both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bob was close to losing it when his main stars tell him they are leaving.

"Jensen left, fine. You guys come on. I'll have no one left."

"Sorry uh Bob but we are busy to." Sam says.

Bob growled.

"What is it you gotta do that is more important than this?"

"Saving the world." Jack answers.

"Uh saving my marriage." Sam quickly interrupts over the former nephilim.

Bob frowns.

"You and Gen are having problems?"

"Yeah we had a falling out." Sam lies.

"Is that why you been acting weird today?" Bob asks.

"I didn't want to tell you. It's not fair on you."

"Damm Jared get your ass home and fix your marriage. What you got there is special."

Sam nods and puts on a smile.

"Yeah. Misha and Alex they were gonna..."

"They can help to. Always good to go into these things with back up." Bob nodded. "Go guys. Tell me tomorrow what happens."

"Uh yeah sure."

_Can't believe he fell for that. _Sam thought.

Back up to sort out a marriage? What kind of advice was that.

"See you tomorrow Bob." Sam says.

Jack smiles and waves at the director.

Bob smiles.

_Alex is adorable when he is in Jack mode._

* * *

Michael looks down at his brother's corpse. The Devil fell after being teared apart by his brother. He crashed into the ground like a meteorite making a big hole in the ground.

Michael did it. He finally fulfilled his destiny and defeated his brother. Although they did not fight in their true vessels Michael's alternative one was strong enough to take Lucifer down.

Lucifer's vessel's eyes are burnt out. His body was ripped apart. Michael doubted the vessel survived the battle.

He looks at Lucifer wings that are stretched out, burnt and the feathers falling off it.

Michael runs his fingers along Lucifer's vessel's locks of blonde hair.

"I'm sorry brother but it had to end this way. We couldn't be family again." He looks through the vessel to Lucifer's true form. Michael looks at where the Mark of Cain used to be. "You were corrupted brother. You were past saving." The archangel goes back up. "You were not strong enough to hold the Darkness. Look where it got you. Dead. I had to kill you because of the monster you turned into. You were weak you let the Darkness take over, you turned on us and destroyed out family! Gabriel ran away, Raphael got tired of the constant arguing, father left. I was alone. It hurt brother."

Michael saw the Lucifer before the Mark. The warmth from his smiles, looking up to his big brother Michael.

Michael smiles at those memories.

"Yet I still loved you brother. I always loved you."

The archangel looks at the sky. He couldn't look at his brother anymore. Michael waits for his father to turn up and give the next order.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Michael frowns.

"Father?"

The sky remained clear and the area was quiet. There was no sign of God's presence. No burning bushes, no angels coming on his behalf, no unexpected storms. It was just Michael standing with his dead brother by his feet.

"Father. I did what I was supposed to do." Michael's eyes scan the sky trying to spot for the slightest thing that proved God is here. "Lucifer is dead."

_Maybe he is busy. He will come. I know he will._

Michael stood and waited.

The sun went down and the moon shined bright. The archangel has waited for a day and his father still has not made an appearance.

Michael got tired of waiting and decided to check Heaven. See if father was there.

He flew and traveled through the long corridors. Passing through the names of the souls in Heaven.

"Sir." Naomi smiles at him. "Congratulations on your victory."

"Is father here?" Michael asks.

"No sir." Zachariah answers.

"Have you heard from him?"

"No one has seen or heard from him sir." Zachariah said sadly.

"No."

Michael brushes past them and walks into the room. He stops when he sees an empty throne looking back at him.

"Father."

Michael sits on the throne and focuses on God's whereabouts. Michael couldn't sense him.

God is gone.

His father is gone.

Michael stands up.

"He can't be gone."

"Sir."

"He should be here. I killed Lucifer. God should be here to give the next order."

"He is not coming back sir." Naomi says

Michael refused to believe it. He flew out and went to various countries mainly the holy lands to search for his father. He went in churches and prayed for his father.

The archangel returned to the place where his brother's mutilated corpse is.

"Father." Michael's voice cracked. He looks angrily at the sky. "FATHER SHOW YOURSELF. SHOW ME YOU ARE HERE. IT IS ME YOUR SON MICHAEL."

There was no response.

Michael couldnt believe this. God abandoned him. His own father abandoned him. Michael did what he was supposed to do why did it not bring his father back.

What did he do to make his father turn on him?

Betrayal and hurt spreads across Michael's face. He drops down to his knees and stares at his brother's body.

"You were right. Father doesn't care. I been so blind. He doesn't love me. He left me stranded...more alone than ever."

Something snapped inside Michael. Something changed inside. His grace cracked in rage, his wings extend out, his face goes blank as he rises off the ground.

"You know father I think its time someone should take away what you most love." Michael's face goes smug. It was like a whole new archangel standing there. "Earth, people, animals. Your creations. You chose them over your own family. Lucifer was right you are selfish. I spent centuries protecting your work but now I shall do the opposite."

His eyes glow and a chuckle escapes from his lips.

"Destroy them. I will destroy everything you built father. You will know what I am feeling. Hurt, anger. My days of following you have come to an end." He smirks. "Who needs family when you have power. Family make you weak. As for you brother."

His eyes go on to the body

"You can go ahead and burn."

The vessel bursts into flames and slowly digs into Lucifer's true form. Michael's enhanced power does more damage than ever. Eventually there was nothing but ashes and Lucifer's true form was gone.

Michael laughed. It felt good. He wanted to do it again.

"There is going to be a few changes in Heaven. I'm in charge now. I will make my own rules."

He grinned in delight.

"I can't wait to get started."

"Michael."

Michael looks and sees Dean standing by the trees. Dean was eye wide. He just witnessed the whole thing.

Michael frowned.

"Dean?"

* * *

Michael wakes up and looks round. He sees JJ by his side sleeping. It reminded him where he was.

Michael goes puzzled. Why was he reliving the aftermath of the battle? How did Dean even get there?

Michael had a thought. Was he dreaming? Did he experience his first ever dream?

Dean saw everything.

_When I get back to your world Winchester I will erase everything from your memories that went on here. That's a promise. _Michael thought.

A bang came from downstairs. Michael stands up and walks out of the bedroom.

"Kids." He calls out assuming it was the twins.

He walks downstairs and pauses. The door was slightly open. The twins are not tall enough to open the door.

_Wife. Must be the wife. _He thought.

He closes the door and turns round. He walks into the living room.

A tall figure suddenly lunges out and brings Michael down to the ground.

"It's over Michael." Sam says.

Anger flashes across the archangel's face.

"You."

Michael pushes Sam off him and punches the hunter in the face.

Cas tries to sneak up from behind. Michael grabs Cas by the throat and pushes him into the sofa.

"We are all the same but I have more fighting experience." Michael smirked. "I can crush you with my bare hands."

A pillow gets thrown at Michael. The archangel frowns at Jack.

"Really?"

"Use the enviroment around you." Jack shrugged.

Michael snorted.

"Sam what are you teaching him?"

Sam punches Michael and pins him to the wall.

"Shut up!"

"You can't get your brother back. I'm human so I can't leave."

"When we get back you will be out of my brother."

"If we get back. If you got an idea how to get back I'm all ears."

Michael kicks Sam and punches Cas. Jack picks up the remote control. Michael raises his eyebrow at him. Jack drops it and runs into the kitchen to look for a better weapon.

Cas grabs Michael's left arm while Sam grabs the right arm. Michael pulls at their grips and growls in frustration.

Jack runs back in.

"I got a knife."

Michael smirks.

"Go ahead boy. Stab me Dean will be gone."

Jack frowns at the knife. Maybe he should have stuck with the remote. Michael pulls out of Cas's grip and sends Sam to the ground. They both roll on the ground sending punches to each other.

JJ runs downstairs. Her eyes widen at the sight.

"Daddy!"

Sam stops his hand wrapped round Michael's wrist.

Jack and Cas look at the five-year old.

"Daddy." Sam says.

Michael smiles.

"That's right. "

He pushes Sam off him and stands up. He reaches out and lets JJ run to him. Michael puts his hand on the kid's shoulder and grins.

"I'm a father."


	8. Chapter 8

"Uncle Jared."

JJ runs and wraps her arms around Sam. Sam froze and looked at the child. He could see Dean in her. Uncle? Sam thought he and Dean are not brothers in this universe.

"Uncle?" He says looking confused.

JJ let's go and giggles at Sam's expression.

"S...Jared is your uncle?" Michael frowned.

JJ laughs.

"No silly he is not my uncle."

Jack gasped. That kid just insulted the most powerful archangel in existence.

"He feels like an uncle to me." JJ added with a smile.

Michael brushed off the insult from the child and smiled.

"Because me and Jared are best friends."

"Yes." The girl beams at the angel. "Misha."

She hugs him wrapping her arms around his trench coat. Cas looks at Sam for help unsure what to do. Sam had no answer.

"Umm hello." Cas pats the girl on the back.

JJ looks at Alex. She has met him a few times. They tease him as the baby of the cast. Jack opens his arms out happy to hug the child. JJ runs and hugs him.

"Alex."

Jack hugs and smiles feeling he was doing the right thing.

"See he can do it." Michael frowns at Sam and Cas "And he barely knows the child."

"Jack take the kid." Sam orders.

"Why?" Jack says. But then he lets out an oh. "Right."

"You can't do that." Michael says. "She's mine."

"No she's not." Sam says.

"She is. I am her father. Right JJ."

"Yes. The best daddy in the world." JJ beamed.

"Jensen is her dad not you." Sam says.

"I am Jensen." Michael smirks. "And Dean. I'm starting to be a lot of things."

"Get her out of here Jack." Cas orders.

"She's not the only child." Michael says. "There are twins. Three children all together."

"Twins!"

The thought of Dean's lookalike having twins freaked Sam out a bit.

"Jack get the twins. Get everyone. Take them away."

"Uncle Jared what's wrong?" JJ asks.

"Uncle Jared was just leaving." Michael says.

"Listen. This man is not your dad. This man is dangerous." Sam says.

JJ's face screws up in confusion.

"What?"

"He is pretending to be your dad."

"Don't listen to him JJ." Michael's face softens. "Its me."

Jack shields the girl.

"You're a monster." He yells at the archangel.

Michael rolls his eyes.

_Here we go again._

"Daddy is not a monster." JJ says.

The girl wasn't sure if they are messing around or being serious. She struggles out of the former nephilim's grip. Jack held her tight.

Michael glares at Jack.

"You are scaring her."

Michael towers over Jack taking advantage of Dean's height to make himself look intimidating. He scoops JJ out of Jack's hands and keeps the child close to his chest.

Jack didn't try to take the child back. He was too in shock. Sam and Cas frowned at the archangel smiling at the child.

_What the hell is Michael playing at? _Sam thought.

Neither men fell for Michael's act.

Michael beamed at the child.

"You okay." He asks.

JJ nods and lays her head on his chest. The archangel places his hand on her hair and runs his fingers along it.

"You think we will fall for that." Sam laughed. "From someone who wants to destroy the world."

Michael remained quiet. He wasn't speaking in front of the child. One because she is a child she will burst into tears and two can't have the wife knowing about his plan.

With his free hand Michael opens the front door.

"Leave."

"We are not going anywhere until I get my brother back."

Michael sighs.

"Fine." He sits on a chair with the child still in his arms. "I'll wait."

"You are using the child as leverage." Cas says.

"Leverage? Bro..." Michael closes his mouth. He better not get into discussion. "Wait a sec."

Michael walks out of the room and up the stairs.

"Daddy what is going on?" JJ asks.

Michael puts JJ in bed.

"Acting." He answers. "We're acting."

"Oh."

"Yes. Can you be a good girl and do not move from this bed."

JJ nods making Michael smile.

He started feeling emotions that won't his.

Fatherly love.

He seen Dean's memories at the time when Dean was a father to Ben. The feelings to protect, love, care for the child. Dean loved Ben and he still does. Getting Cas to remove Lisa and Ben's memories was one of the hardest things Dean had to do. He had to let go of people who he loved. People who made him happy. Lisa was a woman who really got his heart beating.

_Hmm maybe that __can be__ the next memory I put the Winchester in. _Michael thought.

Michael leans down towards the girl's head. He stops when he realizes what he was doing.

_Too human. Too human. _He goes back and sighs. _Why does Dean have __to be__ such a loving person_

Michael thought of the childhood memories.

_It was the way Dean __was raised__. Family comes first. Loved ones are priority._

"Poor soul." Michael muttered under his breath as he quickly turned and walked out of the room. "That's why Dean always get hurt."

Sam, Cas and Jack were waiting outside the room. Michael rolls his eyes and closes the door.

"Couldn't wait huh." The archangel says sarcastically.

"Were you gonna kiss the kid good night?" Jack asks.

"No." Michael answers. "Wouldn't do no such thing. They are his children. His creations."

Sam knew Michael was referring to God. Michael brushes past them and walks down the stairs. He looks over his shoulder and gives a stern expression.

"Talk and no violence. I don't want the children having nightmares thanks to you idiots."

"Since when do you care." Sam says.

"I..." Michael had no idea. His mind is muddled. "Please. She's a child."

Sam shakes his head. Cas had a thought. Children is one of Michael's areas. The archangel is good with children. It made Cas wonder if some of the old Michael before he turned against God was still in there.

"Brother I understand." Cas nodded.

Michael smiles. A genuine smile. Again it made Cas think.

Human emotions, Dean's emotions was affecting the archangel. Jimmy Novak had an impact on Cas surely Dean must do the same.

All four men stop at the kitchen. A woman had her back to them putting bags on the kitchen table.

"Wife." Michael says.

Danneel turns and smiles.

"Hey honey."


	9. Chapter 9

Danneel walks up to the love of her life and kisses him passionately on the lips. Michael's eyes widen in shock.

Cas looks round avoiding this moment that has just occurred. Seeing his alternative brother kissing the vessel of Anael was too weird for the angel.

Sam looked horrified while Jack frowned.

"Is this what Rowena and Gabriel did?"

Sam coughs loud wanting to break the moment. No way he was getting into that talk.

Danneel's eyes go on to Sam.

"Oh." She pulls away. "Jared, Misha, Alex didn't realize you were here." Michael frowns and wipes the red lip stick off his mouth. "Jensen invited you over. Wanted company?" She assumed.

"Uh yeah." Sam lied.

"Aww." Danneel smiled. "You guys are always there for each other. Where are the kids?"

"In bed." Michael answers.

"Good." She nodded. "I need some alone time. Today has been blah."

"Alone? You want us to leave?" Jack says.

Michael nods.

"Yes."

"No." Danneel shakes her head. "I didn't mean that."

"You look tired." Michael points out.

"You can say that again." Danneel goes in the living room and drops on the sofa. "I'm beat."

"I'll let my...friends out."

Michael loved this woman. She got him out of the set and now she has given him an excuse to get rid of the 'unwanted guests'

Michael walks to the door and whispers in Sam's ear.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow."

"I am not letting you out of my sight."

"You have a wife...Jared go to her." Michael smirked.

Cas remembered he had a wife to. She must have been worried sick about him. He is curious on what she was like.

"So do I." Cas frowned.

Michael raises his eyebrow looking amused.

"Good for you brother." He teased.

"Where do I go?" Jack asks. "I don't have no one."

"Look none of us are going anywhere." Sam says.

"Our wives will worry. You said play along." Cas says.

"I will behave. Can't do anything while I have the wife here." Then Michael nods. "I'm doing the same as you, playing along. It's the wiser option."

"Maybe I could stay." Jack suggests.

"Stay?" Michael frowned.

"I have nowhere to go. Someone needs to stay and watch you. I can be the one who stays."

"Jack I don't think that's..."

"I can do it Sam." Jack cuts him off. "Like Michael said can't do nothing while Mrs Ackles is here."

"Leaving the kid to watch me. That's a little bit insulting. Also you think Danneel will want him staying here?" Michael says. "There is the middle of the night where is everyone is asleep." He grins dangerously at Jack.

Jack didn't look threatened. He instead smiles.

"I will stay awake. I eat cereal in the middle of the night."

"You what?" Sam says.

"We were not supposed to tell you." Cas says.

"You let him?" Sam says.

"He was hungry." Cas replies.

"Its unhealthy."

"But its nice and it comes with the toy."

"Castiel took the toy." Jack says.

"You did?" Sam says.

Cas shrugs and smiles looking embarrassed.

_These lot are truly idiots_. Michael thought.

"Get out."

Sam and Cas steps outside. Jack goes outside.

"Not you. In." Michael gestures the former nephilim to come in. "Better keep you monkeys happy." Jack steps in. "See you tomorrow gentlemen."

Michael shuts the door on the hunter and the angel's face. Jack tip toes and waves through the window. He mimes I'll be fine to them.

Sam is worried but Cas had a feeling Michael will stick to his word and behave. These emotions are changing Michael. Slowly but effectively.

"He's staying." Michael says to the exhausted wife.

Danneel frowns at Jack.

"Really?"

"I don't have a place to stay." Jack answers.

Danneel sits up looking curious.

"What happened?"

"It...exploded."

"What he meant was his place went up in flames." Michael says glaring at the former nephilim as he said it.

"Oh my God Alex I am so sorry."

"Oh its okay. I didn't like the place. I prefer a bunker."

Danneel laughs and stands up.

"You guys have to bring Supernatural into everything."

"That is our lives." Jack says.

"It sure is." Danneel smiled. Oblivious to what the former nephilim actually meant.

"We got a guest room. Upstairs take a right." Danneel says. "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." She yawns. "You coming?"

She grins at Michael as she said it.

"I'm not tired." He says.

Danneel's face turns seductive. She bites her nail and does a sexy pose.

Michael let out an oh.

_She wants to intimate._

"I'm good." He says.

Sex with a human sounded the most disgusting thing Michael ever heard. Forbidden in Heaven.

He felt this sexual urge in him. He wanted to leap out and kiss the woman, touch her body, get sexually active.

_Why did my vessel have to love sex. _Michael sighed.

Dean's personality is rubbing off him. All the wrong traits. Food is one of them. After the pizza with the kids Michael did check the fridge for pie. He was horrified when he found himself drooling for it.

Now sex. Dean really was into sex. He watches porn and hooks up with a chic almost every town he goes to. Michael looks at Danneel. The woman he wanted to throw on bed, get her on the bottom while he is on top. He liked control after all and kiss the hell out of her.

Danneel walks up the stairs slowly slipping off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. New to human emotions this was hitting Michael fast. He is supposed to hate humanity God damm it.

Jack comes back from the kitchen with a beer and a packet of sweets. His eyes widen at Michael.

"What is that?"

Jack's eyes lower to the archangel's trousers. Michael looks down. He covers his mouth to prevent himself from getting sick. The bitch gave him a hard on. Michael touches the thing sticking out in front of him. It is stiff, rock hard. He frowns at the wet patch on his trousers. He looks in and quickly looks away. He wet himself with sperm.

"Son of a bitch." Michael muttered in shock.

Jack looked confused. He wasn't fully there with sex education. The Winchesters felt uncomfortable talking about it with him. Dean would not explain it around the time Jack thought Harper liked him.

Seeing Michael possessing Dean with an orgasm that got triggered by Danneel did make Jack speechless. He didn't think he was going to find out through his alternative uncle. Not that Michael was meant to show him. It was an accident.

"Can you stop staring!" Michael snaps. Jack looks away he couldn't help but smile at the archangel's embarrassment. Michael clears his throat.

"Excuse me."

The archangel runs off to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael came back dressed in flannel and jeans. He did not want to dress like the hunter but this is the only style of clothes that are available. He was in the bathroom for a while waiting for the orgasm to be over.

Danneel giggled when she saw her husband's blushed face as he stepped out of the bathroom and tossed his suit into the wash basket.

"Bob is not gonna be happy." She says.

Michael leans on the door and glares at her.

"You should be very careful young lady. That was out of order. That suit is what made me look respectable. This..." He gestures to his new clothes. "Makes me look like a sad, alcoholic who has no life."

"Are you describing Dean?" Danneel asks. "Yes Dean does drink but he is cute, a hero. Just like you."

"Hmm."

_If only you knew who are talking to._ Michael thought.

"I guess you better give the kid some company." Danneel says.

She turns and walks in the bedroom. Michael peers into the bedroom and watches Danneel get into bed. She beams at him as she snuggled down.

_Can you she stop smiling at me like that. _Michael thought with a groan.

If he had his powers the actress would be up in smoke right now.

"Yeah I can't leave my nephew alone." Michael joked.

Danneel laughs and turns on her side slipping one hand under the pillow.

"Okay uncle Michael." She teased.

_She figured out who I am. _Michael thought.

The archangel studies the woman's face. She didn't look serious.

_Right humour...course._

"Good night." Danneel says.

"Night." Michael nodded.

He turns and goes down the stairs.

Jack has made himself feel right at home. He sipped his beer and went through the channels on the television. Scooby Doo appears on the screen. A child like smile forms on Jack's face. He loved this cartoon. Scooby Doo is the first show he watched. He was enjoying it until Dean decided to turn it off. The former nephilim found cartoons fascinating because cartoons are different compared to the real world. Animals talk in Scooby Doo, in the real world they can't. The monsters all turn out to be fake in the original Scooby Doo cartoons. It made Jack wonder if he will ever do a case one day that turns out to be a masked person. Would the person say the famous line?

_"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids."_

Jack chuckled at Shaggy and Scooby eating huge amounts of food. The former nephilim always thought Dean was quite greedy but Shaggy and Scooby are worse. Again it puzzled Jack. In the real world a human can't swallow that amount of food down in one go yet in a cartoon they can and they don't even get indigestion.

The former nephilim hears foot steps coming down the stairs. They were too heavy to be Danneel's.

_Uh __oh__ its him._

Jack remained tense as he heard the archangel get closer and closer. Michael was already pissed with what happened earlier and Jack had a feeling he was going to get crap. Instead Michael sits next to him and folds his arms. The archangel raises his eyebrow at the T.V.

"You are watching...that?" He says.

"You know it?" Jack asks.

"Hmm. Dean's favourite child hood show. Dean, his brother and Castiel did end up in the cartoon."

"What!" Jack's eyes widen "They never told me that...wait are you messing with me?"

"I am not in the mood to mess with your pathetic little head."

"So you are telling the truth."

"Velma kissed Sam. Does that prove I am telling you the truth."

Jack looks back at the T.V.

"The girl with the glasses."

"Correct." Michael nodded.

Jack sat with a dumbfounded expression. His friends were in a cartoon, interacting with the cartoons characters.

_They met the cartoon dog._

"Where was I?" Jack questioned to himself.

"You were busy killing my army with Mama Winchester." Michael answered. He the chuckled "Two sworn enemies, now powerless, sitting here talking about a cartoon." He then smirks. "Haven't we both come a long way."

"I have. Not you."

"Jack I could kill you right now with my bare hands."

"What's stopping you?"

"Can't disturb the wife and children."

"So if they were not here you would kill me?"

Michael shrugs and smiles. His eyes go on to the screen.

The Scooby Gang are dancing to a jukebox in a diner. Daphne Blake swayed her hips side to side, and spun when Fred took her hand. Michael's eyes go wide with delight as he watched Daphne's curvy body move in rhythm with the music.

Jack frowned at the archangel's dreamy expression.

"Daphne is quite a sight isn't she." Michael says.

"In what way?" Jack asks.

Michael eyes the cartoon character up and down.

"She is beautiful. Purple suits her. Her eyes..." Michael's smile widens "I can look into those eyes all day."

Okay this became too much for the former nephilim to hear. He picks up the remote and switches off the T.V. Michael turns and glares at the kid.

"Hey!."

"You were starting to sound like Dean when he watches porn sites."

"Dean? I sounded like Dean?"

"I didn't know you fancied Daphne."

Michael's eyes flash with rage.

"I do not!"

He then had a thought.

_Dean again. First the food, then __Danneel__ and now this._

Is there not one thing from Dean that does not make Michael look like an idiot.

"Sorry. Dean's childhood crush. Its resurfacing." Michael rubs his head.

"Dean's memories?" Michael nods at him. Jack tilts his head looking curious "Is it because you are human?"

"Very likely." Michael answered with a sigh. "Once I am an archangel again I will not have these human habits getting in my way."

"Then you plan to destroy us all." Jack says. The former nephilim straightens up and takes a deep breath "What you said earlier before you possessed Dean, did you mean that?"

Jack already read the script and in the script Michael said he was nothing.

_"I mean, what are you? You're nothing."_

_"That's not what you said before."_

_"Ah. Yes. __A moment of__ familial weakness. It won't happen again."_

Jack looks at Michael straight in the eye the words from the script playing over and over in his head. He waited for the archangel to answer.

Michael thought he should might as well be honest. He was still in his weak state and he was too tired to come up with a load of lies to fill in the kid's head.

"I meant it." He answered it. "You are a special kid Jack. I admired your bravery back at the bunker when Lucifer took your grace." Jack closes his eyes at that memory. "Turning on your loved one is the hardest thing you can do. I know because I been there."

"You." Jack shakes his head. "You are incapable of love."

"I loved my brothers. Lucifer...my Lucifer and I were close. I took care of him while father focused on his work. When Lucifer refused to respect father's creations, I was stuck. I loved them both. I was only able to choose one. I stuck by my father's side and sent Lucifer to the cage."

"Let me guess you enjoyed it?"

Michael shakes his head.

"You really do see me as a monster."

"Yeah. I do. You killed innocent lives, you took Dean away from us."

"He said yes."

"Now he wants you out."

"You think I did not know that."

Jack stands up.

"I am not falling for this Michael. I am nothing. That's the truth. That's what you think of me."

"No. Jack. You are far from nothing. You remind me of Lucifer before he became the Devil. Seeing you brings back memories." Michael smiled sadly.

Lucifer's destroyed vessel played in Michael's head. The day God abandoned Michael still crushed the archangel inside. He put the couldn't care less act on but tonight Michael is slipping. His vulnerable side started coming through the cracks. First Dean witnessed it and now Jack. Michael was too tired to cover it up and part of him wanted Jack to know he is not the ultimate scary monster the hunters have described him as.

Jack's face remained stern.

"Last question. Does Dean think I am a burden to him, a responsibility?"

"Dean sees you as family." Michael replied honestly. "The day he said yes to me, he did not just do it for Sam, he did it for you to. The hunter has a soft spot for you."

"Is that the truth?" Jack asks his thoughts going back to the script.

"I'm in his head I know everything Jack." Michael stands up "You mean a lot to the Winchesters and Castiel. They are your family." Michael would have said more but he thought he said enough. He didn't want to make himself sound jealous. The archangel sighs and pats the former nephilim on the shoulder. "Good night Jack."

Michael turns his back on Jack and walks upstairs.

Jack sits down feeling puzzled. He sips his beer and thinks about the conversation he just had with the archangel.

_Michael seemed different. _He thought.

If Michael was telling the truth that means he lied in the script.

_If we never went to this world Michael would have told that lie._

It made Jack wonder what else was going to change. He is going to have to ask Cas and Sam tomorrow.

Now the former nephilim needed rest. Jack lays down but he couldn't sleep. He was never really a sleeper. He laid with his eyes open and stares at the ceiling.

Michael walks past the guest room that Jack decided to not use and goes into Danneel's room. Danneel is asleep. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is steady.

Michael sits next to her and studies her expressions. It amazed him how humans need to rest so they can restore their energy. Michael runs his fingers along Danneel's hair but immediately let's go when she stirs and turns over.

Michael did not want to sleep. He did not face Dean again. So he sat back and watched the actress.

He watched her for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam meeting Genevieve again was actually not a big deal. Sam knows her. She is the actress who played as Ruby. Spending a few nights with Gen when Sam first went into this world was not too bad. Sam always found the vessel attractive and Gen didn't have demon blood in her so Dean couldn't complain.

_Wonder if we still have the alpaca. _Sam thought.

The younger Winchester thanked the driver and got the car. He hoped Cas and Jack are okay. Leaving Jack with the monster who has Dean locked away, it worried Sam a lot. Cas was certain Michael will behave, the archangel is not stupid he is in a powerless state he wouldn't risk making too many enemies.

Sam took the angel's word and tried to push the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to look worried in front of his 'wife."

The door opens before Sam can ring the door bell. Gen comes to the door and eyes the hunter up and down.

"Jared. Where have you been?" Gen asked.

"Around Jensen's." Sam answered.

"You could have called you know."

"Uh yeah well um...I forgot."

Gen rolls her eyes and lets her husband in.

"Kids are in bed." She says.

Sam froze halfway taking is jacket off.

"What?"

"Kids are in bed." She repeats assuming he didn't hear her.

"Kids?"

_I have kids!_

"Why look so surprised?" Gen frowned.

"I'm...not." Gen raises her eyebrow. Sam hangs up his jacket and smiles. "May I see them."

Sam follows the actress upstairs. He remembers this. The house is coming back to him. The couple go past their bedroom.

_Oh yeah I remember that. _Sam thought.

"Do we still have an alpaca?" Sam asks.

"No. Jared the alpaca passed away. Thomas was in tears."

"Was he?"

Gen turns, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Umm hard day at work."

"Work is affecting your memory?"

"Stress." Sam smiles. "It can do a lot of things."

"I guess so." The actress opens the door. "Thomas is asleep. Finally."

Sam peers in and looks at the sleeping boy. Sam walks up to the child and looks at his face. The child had both his and Gen's features. The hunter turns away fearing he might wake Thomas.

Sam walks out and nods to his 'wife'.

"He's asleep."

"Shep should be to." Gen nodded.

"Shep?"

She opens the door next to Thomas's. On the door it said Austin so Sam assumed Shep was a nickname. Sam saw another boy this time a younger one sleeping on the bed. Sam couldn't help himself but to peek at his 'son'. This boy again looked like his parents.

_Dean would certainty love these kids._

Sam hurries out and sighs heavily. The hunter didn't think it would be this tough.

"You wanna see Odette?" Gen asks.

_I have three kids._ Sam thought.

Gen opens the door opposite to Austin's room. Instead of a bed there is a crib.

_So Odette is the youngest. She is in a crib so she is a baby._

Sam is not the best person to ask when it comes to babies. His brother is better when it came to children and babies.

Gen scoops Odette out of the crib and hugs her.

"Wouldn't that...wake her?" Sam says.

"She likes it." Gen replies."You wanna hold her?"

The actress puts the baby in Sam's arms before he can give an answer. Sam nearly drops the child in shock. Odette snuggled into her 'father's' chest.

Sam's heart fluttered. Thomas, Austin and Odette are all his children. Sam never saw himself being a father. He and Jessica planned on starting on a family later in life. That all fell apart when Jess got killed. The hunter thought he had another chance when met Amelia. But when Dean came back Sam didn't want to be part of the apple pie life. Being a hunter, the thought of starting a family is impossible. A hunter's loved ones always get hurt. Sam and Dean have to stay away from the 'normal life' in order to keep people safe.

Yet here is Sam with a baby girl in his arms and two boys in the other rooms. He had a wife and a home. This was all too perfect for the younger Winchester.

Gen becomes puzzled by her husband suddenly becoming emotional.

"Honey?"

Sam looks and puts on a smile.

"I'm fine." He puts Odette back in her crib. "I'm fine." He repeats.

"The kids still getting to you I see." Gen smiled.

Sam laughs a little.

"Yeah."

Gen wraps her arms around her husband's board shoulders.

"Shall we?" She says.

"Shall we do what?" Sam asks.

Gen twirls her finger in Sam's hair. Her other hand goes down his body. She licks her lips and grins.

_Oh..._

"Can we just go to bed. I'm tired." Sam says blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh um yeah sure." Gen let's go and pushes her hair out of her face. "You got a big day after all. More filming."

"Uh yeah."

Gen takes Sam's hand and takes him to their bedroom. Sam sits on the bed while Gen removes her clothes. Sam looks away as she did it. It wasn't seeing Gen naked that bothered him he has seen the body before but seeing her body brought back memories of Ruby.

Gen gets into bed wearing a night-gown.

Then the phone rings.

Gen stops and sighs.

"What now?"

The actress turns and grabs her phone from the bed side. She presses the button.

"Hello?...hmm...what?...Why would he say that?...Uh okay well thank you for telling me...Hmm...okay goodbye."

Gen puts the phone down.

"Who was that?" Sam asks.

"Bob." Gen frowns at Sam. "Why did you tell him we had marriage problems?"

"Um..."

Sam sighs.

_Oh crap._

"I needed an excuse to get out of work."

"An excuse? You used our marriage as an excuse?"

"I couldn't think of anything."

"Jared. That is low even for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Now everyone thinks we are having a marriage crisis."

"I'll tell Bob tomorrow. I'll say we made up we are good."

"I'm telling him the truth."

"Please don't."

"Lying to get out of work. Okay I get it people do make excuses to get out of a job but using our marriage."

"Gen I am really sorry."

Gen shakes her head.

"You are sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"What?"

"Go!"

Sam quickly gets out of bed.

"We can talk about this."

"I said go."

Sam sighs.

"Fine."

_Best to not argue._

Sam walks out the bedroom and closes the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**There is mentions and flashbacks of Hell in this chapter I will warn you.**

**Thank you ****vrskaandrea**** for helping me write this chapter. :)**

* * *

Michael opens his eyes and frowns. Lighting strikes across his eyes followed by a roar of thunder. Something tugs at his arms and legs that causes Michael to let out a scream. His watery eyes look around. Long dark chains that pierced through his skin kept him suspended in the air. His shoulders and sides bled out because of the hooks that sunk deep into his flesh.

This all looked familiar but Michael doesn't remember experiencing this. Another hook comes out of nowhere and digs into Michael's stomach. It twists and turns causing Michael to scream in pain.

What was this place? Michael tried to think but the pain affected his thoughts.

Laughter echoes through the thunderous landscape. Then suddenly the hooks gets pulled out. Pieces of skin and flesh hung of the menacing claw. The sight of it would make you feel nauseous. Michael let out a deafening scream. It burned. His body exposed showing wounds and bones was a horrifying sight.

The chains come to life and start unraveling. The metal burns the archangel. It was like salt being rubbed on a wound.

The chains are gone and Michael falls.

He lands on a table.

Chains fly out of the flames and wrap around the archangel. The last chain goes around Michael's neck. It locks itself into place.

A white glowing eyed figure approaches the table. Black smoke slowly makes it way round the table. The smell of sulphur goes up Michael's nostrils. He grimaced. The foul smell belongs to demons. Michael looks up at the smirking arrival.

"Alastair."

Michael laughs. A demon decided to capture him, challenge him. The white eyed demon will regret it.

"I been waiting for you." The demon grinned.

"Have you now." Michael spoke his expression smug.

Even tied down Michael can make himself scary. He is the most powerful being in existence. Most demons would go crying for mama .

Alastair leans forward.

"I have a surprise for you." He says.

The demon shows a range of tools. The kind that was most certainly not for DIY.

Michael chuckled.

"You think your little toys will break me. I am Michael. A warrior I led armies."

Alastair holds up a razor blade. He admires it and looks at Michael. The demon had a rush of excitement. His face is filled with joy.

The smile drops from Michael's face as the demon slashes across the abdomen. Michael grits his teeth and forces himself to laugh.

"That all you got...demon."

Alastair did it again and again and again. Slashing and chopping until there was nothing left. The demon smiled at the shattered soul.

He then left.

Within a second Michael is back on the table. The chains keeping him down. His body was healed which puzzled the archangel. The demon sliced him to bits and now he is back together. How? That can't happen on earth.

The screaming souls blared out through the chambers. Michael closed his eyes feeling like his ear drums are going to burst.

Fire burst from the ground and soared above Michael. The heat causes sweat to pour down Michael's face. It struck him where he was. He has only been in the underworld once but he can remember its disturbing scenery.

"I'm in Hell."

Michael tugs at the chains which refused to budge.

_Hell how am I in Hell?_

Michael's thoughts are muddled. He is sure he destroyed Hell. He opened the Gates of Hell and marched in with his army. Every demon burned, got killed.

What went wrong?

Confusion appears on Michael's face. Where are the angels? Did the plan fail?

Why couldn't he think?

"Morning sunshine.""Alastair presses his razor on to Michael's chest. "Or should I say night? I don't know time files in Hell. "

"Alastair." Michael spat out. The humour gone from his voice. "You should be dead. I...I killed you."

Michael didn't sound certain as he said it.

"I can offer you a deal." Alastair says . "Take you off the rack. Replace you with another soul." A crooked grin flashes across his demonic features "You torture the souls."

"How dare you. I am Michael I will never go down to your level."

"Is that a no boy?" Alastair asks.

_He really expects me __to be__ his Hell buddy. _Michael thought with disgust.

"No" Michael says.

Alastair smiles.

"Okay."

The razor moves up to Michael's cheek. The archangel cringed as the cold blade made contact with his hot skin.

Slash

Cut

Slice.

Michael screams until again he was nothing but a broken soul.

Alastair laughs and leaves.

The next day Alastair offered the deal.

"No."

The next day after that Alastair offered the deal.

"No."

A week later Alastair offered the deal.

"No."

A month has passed in earth time. In Hell it was 10 years. Alastair offered the same deal every day but Michael turned it down. Every day Michael tried to form a plan of escape but the pain kept blocking his thoughts.

No angels have come to the rescue. Where are the archangels? Raphael, Gabriel they should be here rescuing their brother. Michael needed them. The archangel even wanted Lucifer. He wanted the brotherly comfort.

_You killed them_. A voice speaks in Michael's mind.

Michael is truly alone. He is stuck down here with the white eyed bastard.

Alastair goes up to his favourite soul to torture. The soul who Alastair is very determined to break. He grins at the weak archangel.

"How are you today?" The demon asked with a mocking tone.

Michael's body felt numb, his throat is dry as sand paper, his face is sickly pale.

"You liked the drill yesterday." Alastair smirked. "Might have drilled some sense into your head. You know what I'm about to ask. Do you want to take my offer?" .

"N...O No." Michael tried to look brave despite the amount of pain he was in.

"Okay." Alastair replied.

He holds up two razor blades. Michael trembled on the table. Michael is not going to look at blades the same way again.

_I am Michael. I am not going __to be__ defeated by a demon. _Michael kept telling himself.

The archangel went through the agonizing round of torture again.

15 years. Hell time.

Michael looked close to death. His eyes have sunk, bones stuck out of his ribcage, blood caked to his skin, hair tangled. The archangel is a mess. A single tear rolls down Michael's cheek as he hears whistling.

Alastair whistles and flips his tools in his hand as he arrives ready for another round of fun.

"Do you know what I love about my job?" The demon asks with a smirk. "I love the pain, the suffering. I crave it. You crying out for your brother." He laughs. "It was amusing to watch. We all know there is no brother coming. You are alone."

_You killed your brothers. _The same voice spoke in Michael's mind.

Michael sobbed. He felt grief. He is grieving for his brothers.

"Aww." Alastair mocked. "I would offer you a tissue but Hell doesn't supply it. But I can offer you the deal. So what's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

Michael blinked through the tears. He flinched at the sight of the tools. The thought of doing another round made Michael want to scream. He couldn't take it anymore. No one was going to save him, he couldn't think of a way out, he had to give up. He had to take that deal.

"Yes." Michael whispered.

"What was that?" Alastair leans forward. The sulphur hits Michael making him want to gag. "Say that a little louder boy."

"Yes." Michael says. louder this time.

Alastair stands up straight. He smiled with victory. He finally broke him. 15 years and the archangel finally took the deal.

"Quite pathetic really." Alastair says. "Your vessel Dean Winchester broke at 30 years. He is human. You are the archangel and you broke at 15 years.

Michael frowns.

"Dean?"

Alastair chuckles.

"It seems the almighty Michael is not as tough as we think he is."

"Wait...what?"

Alastair pulls the lever and suddenly the table collapses and Michael falls through. He lands in the water with a big splash.

The archangel gasps and spits the water out. He looks round. Fire, the screaming, demons, it was gone. Michael found himself surrounded by water.

Michael felt weight beneath him. He looks and sees an anchor tied around his legs. The weight from the anchor pulls Michael down. Michael panicked and tries to untie the rope. The rope is thick and tight. It wasn't going anywhere.

Michael looks up his vision blurry from the water. His eyes widen on how deep he is in the water. The archangel fought hard to set himself free. He wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction.

The ropes finally come loose and slip off Michael's legs. The archangel swims towards the surface. He winced. It felt never-ending.

He sees the light and does one final push. The light shines bright causing Michael to close his eyes. When the light dims down, Michael opens his eyes. He froze when he saw Dean looking back at him.

Dean was adjusting his suit, his expression smug. Michael frowned. His eyes scan the area. He knew this place. He looks back at his vessel. That's not Dean. That's him.

Michael's eyes widen as he sees frames on both sides. He is in the mirror. This is when Dean fought for control. Michael clutches his stomach feeling pain ease up inside him.

The water, the drowning. Michael put Dean through all that.

_I did that?_

Michael couldn't believe he came up with that just to keep his vessel from taking control.

"I don't think so." His reflection spoke.

Michael looks into his doppelgänger's eyes. His reflection showed no sympathy, he didn't care his vessel is suffering. His reflection looked like he was enjoying it.

The look freaked Michael out.

"You can't." Michael says. Repeating Dean's words.

"Oh, but I can. Because, see…" He punches the mirror. "I own you. So hang on, and enjoy the ride."

_"I own you. So hang on, and enjoy the ride."_

The words repeated in Michael's head as he falls crashes into the water again.

Michael spits out the water and coughs.

"NO!" The archangel screamed.

He feels more weight. The anchor is back and this time he had chains wrapped round his body.

_Oh __no__no no_.

Michael gets pulled down and gets dragged deep into the dark water.

Nobody can hear his screams. Nobody can save him.

Michael is alone. He did this to himself.

Everything went black and a voice echoed.

"Jensen!"

* * *

"Jensen!"

Michael sits up. He gasps for air. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. He was losing control.

"Jensen."

Danneel lays a hand on her husband's arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Michael screamed.

"Jensen. What happened?" Michael holds his throat. His face is pale. Danneel's eyes widen. "Are you having a panic attack?" The actress moves forward despite her husband's protests. "Breathe. Just breathe. Watch me."

Danneel breathes in and out. She does it slow and encourages Michael to follow. Michael copies. He eventually started to calm down.

"That's it." Danneel praised. Once her husband's breathing slowed down and his heart rate returned to normal Danneel decided now it was time for answers. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Michael looks at Danneel. Her concern, worry. She cared about him. Nobody looked at him like that for a long time. Michael hugs the actress and sobs into her chest. It got Danneel by surprise but she didn't push him away. She hugs him back and soothed him.

"Its okay I'm here." She says.

Michael clung to her. He called for his brothers and they couldn't reach to him because he killed them. God didn't want to know. Michael wasn't bothered about being alone at first but now he wanted someone to be there for him.

"Don't leave." He spoke. His voice cracking, tears streamed down his face.

Danneel kisses her husband head and hugs his trembling body. Danneel decides to leave the questions for later.

The couple lay down but Michael refused to sleep. Danneel nods in understanding and hugs him. Michael took in the warmth from his 'wife' and relaxed in her arms.

"I would never leave you." Danneel ensured him.

Those words made Michael smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. The cereal is high in sugar but Jack didn't care he loved it.

Sam is not here.

If Sam does find out Jack will put on a smile and say its the only thing kids will eat for breakfast there wasn't anything else to choose from.

Jack munched away smiling away as the sweetness filled his mouth. JJ skips in and beams at the former nephilim.

"Morning Alex."

Jack frowned but then he remembered that's his name in this world.

"Good morning." Jack smiled.

JJ sat in the chair opposite. She swings her legs waiting for her parents to come down.

"You want some?" Jack asks gesturing to the box.

The girl nods. Jack gets a bowl from the cupboard and pours the cereal in.

"You like cereal?" Jack asks as he pours the milk.

"Yes." JJ nodded.

"Me to." Jack smiled. "Its my favorite." He places the bowl in front of the girl. "Oh almost forgot." Jack gets a spoon and puts it into the bowl. "There you are."

"Thank you."

JJ picks up the spoon and begins eating.

Danneel walks in with a dressing gown on. She sighs with relief when she sees her eldest child eating.

"Thank you Alex." She smiled.

Jack noticed the dark circles under the actress's eyes. He can see something was worrying her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh yes and no." She admitted with a yawn.

"How is Mi...Jensen?" Jack asks.

"Umm..."

Danneel wasn't sure if she should tell the news. Its her husband's personal well-being it's not her place to be talking about it to others, its his choice if he wants to share his mini panic attack.

Michael walks in looking more exhausted than the wife. He was back in his suit that Jack has grown to hate. His tired eyes met Jack's curious ones. The archangel nods but says nothing. He slumps down on to the chair and yawns. The guy looked like his been to Hell and back.

"Someone needs coffee." Jack says.

"We all need it."Danneel agreed as she put the kettle on.

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy." JJ beamed.

"Morning honey."Danneel smiled.

Michael looks down not feeling in the mood to talk.

"Mommy is daddy okay?"

"Daddy didn't sleep well last night."Danneel answered.

"Really? Why?" Jack asks.

"I would prefer if we do not discuss it." Michael puts bluntly.

Michael looks at Jack. Silently ordering him to drop the subject. Jack did.

"Look what I found." JJ squealed.

JJ shows a plastic ring on her spoon.

"Oh a toy." Jack claps with excitement.

Michael rolls his eyes. What does he expect Jack is mentally 2 years old.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Jack asks. JJ nods and gives the ring to the former nephilim. Jack puts the ring on. "There."

Danneel glances down at her daughter. She suddenly laughs.

"What's so funny mommy?" JJ frowned.

"He put it on your ring finger?"

"I did what?" Jack frowned.

"You want to marry my daughter Alex."Danneel teased.

"Huh?"

JJ makes a yuck face.

"Eww mommy."

"No I do not want to marry your daughter. She is a kid."

"Are you sure she is a cutie." Michael teased starting to understand what the joke is.

Jack looks at the archangel with an eye wide expression.

"She is under the legal age to get married." Jack . Michael grinned at the clueless former nephilim. Jack frowns. "I really do not understand what's so funny?"

"I get why you are the baby of the set now."Danneel says.

She goes back to the kettle and starts making the coffee.

"You sure? Daddy can get you a dress. Be like a princess." Michael says.

He could see JJ wearing a pink dress, little ballet pink shoes and a tiara. Michael is a Prince in Heaven and this little girl would be his princess.

"I wanna be Elsa." JJ says.

"Ah. She wears blue right?" Michael can imagine JJ in blue. It would bring out her eyes. "She sings Let it Go?"

JJ nods.

"I love that song?"

Jack sat there watching Michael and JJ talking about Disney movies. For Michael to know Dean must have seen those movies. That puzzled Jack. Disney is supposed to be for girls. Well that's what Dean said.

_I'll have to ask _He thought.

Michael drinks his coffee as he continued to listen to the girl. Danneel sits next to her daughter with her coffee and joins the conversation. Jack just listened and kept his eyes on the archangel. Something is definitely off with Michael.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get that?"

Danneel stands up and hurries out of the room.

Michael looks at the frowning former nephilim.

"What?"

Jack kept his head down and continues eating.

"Sweetie."Danneel comes back into the room. "Aunty Gen was on the phone. She wants to know if we want to go to the park."

"Yes yes please mommy yes."

JJ was bouncing up and down in her seat. Buzzing with excitement.

"She said yes."Danneel laughed. "Okay I'll see you later." The actress ends the call. "You better go and get changed."

JJ nods.

"Okay. Is daddy coming?"

"Daddy has work. Are you okay to go to work?"

Danneel gives her husband a worried look. She did ask him earlier if he wanted to stay home she could explain to Bob he wasn't feeling well. Michael dismissed it. He didn't want to stay at home. Although he has to face those idiots at the set its better than doing nothing. Being at work distracted him, he didn't want to think about that dream or Dean. He had to speak to Sam and Castiel anyway. They got to find a way to get back to their world.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling better." He ensured his 'wife'. He smiles at his 'daughter' "You have fun."

"I love you daddy."

JJ wraps her arms around Michael.

Jack wanted to reach out and grab the kid. Protect her from him. Michael hugs JJ. He was getting used to the hugging idea now. Jack quickly grabs a knife and hides it under the table just in case Michael decides to attack.

Michael kisses the girl's head.

"I lov...see you later." Michael smiled.

JJ rushes past her mom and goes upstairs.

"The twins. I fed them earlier. All I gotta do is wake them up and get ready myself."Danneel says.

"We go to work." Jack nodded.

Michael and Jack stand up. Jack puts the knife away then joins Michael to the door. Danneel sees a car pull up outside.

"And right on time." Danneel waves to the car. "Jared is here."

Michael sighs while Jack opens the door and runs to the car. Jack presses his face to the window. Sam rolls it down.

"Hello." Jack smiled.

"Where is Michael?" Sam asks.

"Um..." Jack turns round. "There he is."

Sam looks away. Michael and Danneel are kissing. She frowns at Michael.

"What?"

"What was that for?" Michael asks.

"A goodbye kiss."

"Oh..."

"Are you sure you are okay? You look a bit pale."Danneel asks.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"If you want me. The phone is in your pocket."Danneel smiled.

Michael smiles back. He walks to the car. He waves to Danneel before getting into the car. He sits next to the younger hunter.

"Seems I'm shot-gun." Michael smirked.

Sam grips on to the steering wheel. Another day Michael is in control. Another day Dean is gone. Sam was at the stage he didn't want to look at the archangel who wore his brother's face.

"How was your wife?" Jack asks.

"Not good. She found out I lied. She forced me to call Bob and tell him. I had to do it right in front of her."

"Ouch." Jack says. "Where is Castiel?"

"Is there any cuffs in the car?" Sam asks.

Michael rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on Sam."

"You shut up!" Sam snaps.

"No." Jack answers.

"I am not going to do anything Sam." Michael says. "It would be weird if we turn up to the set and I'm in cuffs. They might take it as a kinky thing."

"Shut up." Sam again snaps. He looks at Jack. "Cas is meeting us up there."

Sam checks his phone. He has received one angry text from Gen.

"Great now she's pissed cuz I skipped breakfast and ignored the kids."

"You have kids?" Jack says.

"You ignored them? That's not very nice." Michael says.

Sam glares at Michael.

"One more word and..."

"I'm dead." Michael chuckled.

Sam sighs heavily.

"Watch him Jack."

"Don't mind me I'm admiring the view." Michael says his eyes looking out of the window.

Sam again sighs and starts up the engine. He turns on the navigation and reverses into the road.

He drives off.

Parked across the house two men sit in a car. The man sitting shot-gun looks at his laptop.

"I gotem. Tracker is on."

"Good." The driver nodded. "Text the guys get them ready."

Laptop guy grins and types. A message pops up on the screen.

"Everyone is in their positions." Laptop guy says.

The driver nods. "Not dropping out now are you Darren?"

"No. We are in this together Larry." Darren replies.

Larry adjusts his mirror.

"I see a big win. The actors are worth hundreds no millions. They are gonna make us rich."

Darren looks at the map. A small car drives on the map.

"We better get moving." Darren says. "They are taking the first right."

Larry starts up the car.

"Don't worry Darren. We'll get those fuckers before they reach the studio."

The two men grin at each other. Dollar signs dance in front of their eyes.

The car starts up and Larry drives down the road.


	14. Chapter 14

The journey was silent and awkward. Michael was looking out of the window frowning at his father's work, Sam is driving keeping his eyes on the road, Jack sat at the back unsure whether he should start a conversation.

Jack scoops out his phone.

"Its Castiel." He says as he reads Misha on the screen.

"Answer it." Sam says.

Jack presses the button.

"Hello?"

_"Jack? Where are you?". _Cas asks.

"In the car."

_"You are not at the studio yet?"_

"No."

_"Good because um...I need you to pick me up at the gas station. My um...wife was taking me but she got called somewhere it was urgent so she had to drop me off here."_

"Or did you tell her to stop because you didn't want to go to the studio alone." Michael smirked. The angel hesitates causing Michael to laugh. "Oh Castiel you are a terrible liar. I know my brother too well. You were the adorable one of Heaven." Jack and Sam frown at the archangel. Michael shrugs. "Its true."

_"I don't know if I should thank you for the compliment."_

"Cas." Sam interrupts. "Send me the address. I'll come and get you."

_"Right away Sam."_

A message pops up and Sam types the address the angel has sent him.

"Okay Cas wait there. See you soon."

The call ends and Sam turns the car round and drives. Michael glances at the silver car which also turns round. He shrugs and leans back in the seat.

Fifteen minutes later Sam arrives at the gas station. Cas approaches the car window.

Sam tilts his head telling Cas to go in the back. The angel sits next to the former nephilim. Michael looks at the side mirror. He frowns when his eyes go on to the silver car.

"That car. It's following us."

Sam ignores the archangel and types in the studio address.

"Sam."

"What?" Sam answers not interested in listening to the bastard who took his brother away from him.

"That car. I think its following us."

"Maybe its just going to the same place as us." Jack shrugged.

"When we turned they turned. When we came here they came here. Don't you find it strange." Michael says.

"If this is an excuse to get out of the car Michael then forget it." Sam snaps.

Michael huffs and folds his arms. Cas looks at the younger hunter.

"How is he?"

Michael rolls his eyes.

"I'm right here you know Castiel you can just ask me the question."

Jack was about to open his mouth about this last night and this morning but Michael looks at him. The look to say shut up. Jack obeys his alternative uncle. Best to talk about it when Michael is not around.

Sam drives out on to the road and the sliver car follows. Michael started getting agitated. He is warrior of Heaven. He knows tactics and strategies. He knows who is suspicious and that car, it is bad news.

If the archangel had his enhanced senses he would be able to listen in on the drivers behind them.

_Another reason to why being human is the worst thing that could happen to me. _He thought.

Eventually Sam was back on the original route.

"Castiel. What was your wife like?" Jack asks.

"Um...I um had children." Cas answers.

"Lucky. They are lucky to have a father like you." Jack beamed.

"They are not my children they are Misha's children. They were interesting children and my wife...again interesting."

"Overall the experience was interesting." Michael sighed.

Cas nods.

"One word to describe it yes."

Two cars suddenly drive on to the road blocking Sam's view. The car doors open and masked figures charge out with guns in their hands.

"What is going on?" Jack asks.

Michael looks at the side mirror. The silver car pulls up and two masked figures step out both also carrying guns.

_I knew it._

"Get out!" The masked man from the silver car orders.

Sam gulps as the masked people surround the car.

"We can fight them." Michael and Cas both say.

The two beings from Heaven look at each other. Cas straightens up in his seat as he looks at his alternative commander. Michael smirks. His Castiel was always like this when Michael gave out an order.

"No." Sam points at Cas. "You are human and you..." His finger turns to Michael. "I'm not letting you put my brother in danger."

Michael sighs.

"Alright. So what's the plan Sammy?"

Sam cringed at the nickname. Hearing that from his brother's mouth but not his brother actually saying it did freak Sam out a bit.

"Out of the car NOW!"

"They are getting impatient Sam." Jack says.

The poor kid looked nervous. If he had his powers all those masked figures would be wiped out. Again Jack felt useless. He is nothing without his powers. He had no purpose. Cas notices the sadness in Jack's eyes. Cas wanted to comfort him but now wasn't the time.

Michael got tired of waiting. He rolls down the window and smiles.

"You want us to step out. Sure."

Michael grabs the masked man by his jacket and slams him into the door.

"Michael!"

Michael gets out and brushes his suit down. He even brushed his hair back. The archangel liked to look smart when he is about to go into situations like this.

Michael yanks the man up and wraps his arm around his throat.

"Let him go." Another masked figure that sounded like a woman yells.

Michael picks up the gun and presses it against the man's head.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" A third one yells.

"You first." Michael says his voice stern and threatening

The other door opens and Jack gets dragged out of his seat.

"Shut the hell up kid." The masked woman yells.

She puts a gun to Jack's head.

Sam and Cas go to get out but guns immediately get aimed at their faces.

"One move and this kid dies." The masked woman growled.

"One move and your friend dies." Michael smirked.

"You wanna risk it? Risk their lives to." The woman looks at Sam and Cas who are at gun point.

Michael tends to not care. He taught himself to not let others hold him back. Not everybody can be saved in a war. Michael has lost angels, his soldiers but he moved on. Grieving is a weakness. Expressing any emotion is a weakness.

This is a situation where Michael can be like screw you and take the shot and run but he remained froze. He could shoot the woman but then the angel and the hunter are at risk.

The archangel looks into Jack's scared eyes. He can see the kid silently crying out for help. If this is a chance for Jack Kline to die then sure yeah Michael would take it but he couldn't. This is the kid who he teased this morning, the kid who he offered a place in his army, the kid who turned on his father and went on his own path not ending up like the Devil.

Although these once two powerful beings were at war, Michael's desire to end this abomination has dropped. He didn't see an abomination he saw an innocent child. Michael sighs its been so long since he dug into that part of his role. The protector of children. Here he with an innocent child who was close to getting a bullet in his head.

As much as the brother of his vessel and the angel get on his nerves, he had to let them live they are Jack's family.

So Michael nods.

"Fine."

He drops the gun and raises his hands.

"You win."

The woman lowers her grin.

"See. Wasn't so hard." She suddenly smacks the former nephilim across the head with the gun. The impact of the hit sends Jack on the ground.

"I surrendered!" Michael yells.

The second masked man from the silver car nods.

"Yes you did."

He steps in front of the archangel. He could have sworn he heard Michael growl. An animal growl.

The man smirks.

"Now you belong to us."

The man who Michael had at gun point kicks Michael in the back. The archangel groans and drops to his knees.

"M...Michael."

Michael spots Jack pinned down to the ground. The former nephilim had blood trickling down his head. His frightened blue eyes lock on to Michael no Dean's green ones.

"Jack...everything is going to be okay." Michael ensures him.

Then the bag goes over Michael's head.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael was standing surrounded by darkness. He looks round knowing deep down where he was. Damm it how did he fall asleep? Maybe the masked bastard knocked him out he was pressing the bag tight to his face.

"You're back."

Michael turns round and faces Dean Winchester who was sitting in the corner. Dean looked lost, confused, panicked, maybe even defeated Michael wasn't sure Dean's emotions seemed to be in a turmoil. Out of all the people Michael wanted to see at this very moment he gets Dean. His true vessel who has gone through the most traumatic experience. It was so bad it even shook Michael to the core. Things rarely scare him.

Michael is the boss here. He is the archangel the higher rank out of them both. He had to do what he does best make Dean fear him scare the hunter so much it will push him away and hopefully avoid the conversation that Michael prayed yes prayed will not happen.

"15 years." Dean spoke. He looks at his unwanted guest and frowns. "You broke after 15 years and you are an archangel." Dean huffs a laugh "I actually beat an archangel."

Dean bit his lip feeling amused yet embarrassed as well. Michael already saw his memories and now he has experienced them. Dean didn't know that was possible. It must be because Michael is human. Dean and Michael are two different beings sharing the same body but in this world they are kind of the same. The thought of them both merged together disturbed the hunter.

"Wake up wake up." Michael muttered to himself.

The archangel really wanted to avoid this talk and he didn't know what was going on in the outside world. Someone could be dead for all he know.

"Dean now is not a good time." Michael says trying to hide his worry.

Dean stands up and folds his arms.

"You are trembling?"

Michael looks down at his hands that shook. He can still feel that razor blade tearing him apart. Alastair's voice that made Michael want to scream. Dean had no sympathy for the archangel and he should feel satisfied that Michael suffered. Dean didn't have it in him to laugh in Michael's face. Michael looked truly terrified. After witnessing that memory of Michael being abandoned by his father Dean has gained some understanding to why Michael is the way he is but not enough to forgive him.

"Got you bad huh?"

Michael's fingers curl into fists. He didn't want to look weak in front of his vessel. Then what is the point Dean has seen it. He has seen the weak spots. Dean is the only vessel to Michael who has seen a vulnerable side to him.

"How did you do it?" Michael asks his voice quiet different to his usual smug, boasting tone "30 years how did you manage to resist the deal for so long."

Dean's mouth opens and closes unsure how to answer that. He then sighs.

"I didn't want to torture a soul."

"It's a soul from Hell."

"I know but...I didn't want to become like them. It would make me as much as a monster than they are. When I did take the deal..."

Dean closes his eyes the feeling of hatred and shame rising to the surface. Michael nods in understanding. Michael refused to accept the deal because he didn't want to turn into one of them and go down to their level. He to experienced the same feelings when he broke and took the deal. The archangel breaking in front of a demon, it made Michael angry, ashamed. He should have fought harder a true warrior never gives up.

Michael raises his trembling hand ordering the Winchester to stop.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." He says. "You did good. 30 years that is an achievement. The corners of his mouth turns upwards into a small smile. "The Sword is tough. You live up to the title." Dean looks at the archangel with a surprised expression. Michael frowns "What I put you through...the drowning."

"You saw that to."

"Yes and I wanted you to behave yourself and stop fighting me but that..." Michael shakes his head. "...what I did...it suprised me."

Dean breaks eye contact looking the other way. Michael knew he has hit a soft spot and the elder Winchester didn't want to talk about it. What can Michael do? He can't say sorry. Michael is not the sorry type and it felt too weird to comfort his vessel.

Dean looks away because he didn't want to talk about it. He nearly spilled out his feelings about his time in Hell. What's the point talking about his three weeks of drowning with Michael it wasn't going to change anything. Dean is still stuck with a monster who wants to destroy the world. If Michael is expecting Dean to hug it out and stop fighting him, Michael can stick that idea where the sun don't shine.

Anger rises inside Dean. The fear, the shaky hands, the compliment it could be one huge act.

"Screw you." Dean glares at his own face. "Trying to manipulate me, get into my head..."

"I am in your head."

"I mean you are taking this as an advantage to get to me. To say we are the same or some other bullshit you come up with that sick mind of yours. We're not. I get it you are mad at God but that doesn't mean you should take it out on innocent lives. Its his work but they are not like him. There is guys in this world who are good dads and don't abandon their kids and what you wanna take that away all because God was a crappy dad to you." Michael tries to stay calm. Two hot headed beings in the same room and mind is not a good idea. "When you plan to return back to my world you still plan to burn it down and let my brother, mom, Cas, Jack and many others burn with it."

Michael would have smirked and gloated about his plan but instead he stayed quiet. He did not play or take advantage of the traumatic experience to get to Dean he meant what he said. He admired his vessel's bravery and strength. Living among humanity has got Michael thinking about his plan. Destroying the world, Michael wasn't so sure if he wanted to do that now.

"Dean."

Michael approaches his vessel. Suddenly Michael gets pulled back by an unseen force and gets dragged into a blinding light. A second later Michael gasps and wakes up. He looks and finds himself in a car. The car didn't freak him out it is what he is doing in the car that freaked him out.

Michael had his arm around the masked man's throat strangling him. The other masked man seated in shot gun is slumped forward with blood running down the side of his head. The masked man who sat in the driver seat struggles to breathe by the strong grip from the archangel. Spots appear in his vision and his hands slide on the steering wheel causing the car to go sideways.

"Michael!"

Michael snaps out of his shock and looks at the younger Winchester who is seated next to him with his mouth open and eyes as wide as saucers.

The driver lets out a cry and suddenly slumps forward hitting his head on the wheel. The car jerks to side going off the road heading straight for the tree.

Then...

CRASH!

* * *

**Cliffhanger ****ahhh****! :D**

**Wow didn't expect this story ****to be**** this long and it's still going lol.**

**Next chapter coming soon**


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Michael got put into one car while Cas and Jack got put into the other. They all sat in their cars with bags over their head having no idea where these kidnappers are taking them.

Sam wasn't sure how long they been traveling for but Michael is quiet. He couldn't look with the bag still over his head.

"Dean."

Sam's head snaps towards the mention of his brother.

"Wake up. Wake up."

Sam frowned. He wished he could see what Michael is up to.

"Hey shut up!" The driver yelled.

There was suddenly a cry followed by a snap.

"Tie him up quick!" The other man ordered.

Everything goes light to Sam. He looks down and finds the bag on the floor. He looks at Michael.

Michael is erratic. Screaming, trembling. His eyes are closed and sweat poured down his face.

"Screw you." He growled.

That sounded like Dean.

"Dean." Sam says.

"Dean." Michael grits his teeth.

Sam frowns. That sounded like Michael again.

What the hell is going on?

The masked man in shot gun leans over his chair.

"You are a feisty one."

The man pins Michael down to the seat. Michael raises his leg and kicks the man in the face. The man goes back but quickly jumps back in.

"Showing off now are we. The I can do it with my eyes closed trick." The man sneered.

Michael grabs the man by the throat and sits up straight in his seat. He slams the man into the window causing a crack to form. He does it again and again until the man slumps forward and falls unconscious.

"Dean!...Michael!" Sam calls out.

Michael repeated his vessel's name. It sounded apologetic. The driver reaches for his gun but suddenly gets pulled back. Michael wraps his arm around the driver's throat and starts to strangle him.

Sam had no idea what was going on but he didn't like it. He starts to slowly fiddle with the restrains hoping to break up whatever the hell this was.

Then Michael's eyes fly open and he lets out a gasp. Sam looks his brother's face. Whoever is in control they are freaked out.

"Michael!" Sam calls out.

Deep down he hoped it is Dean.

Michael looks at the younger Winchester responding to his name. Sam sighs he had his hopes up too soon.

The driver lets out a cry and suddenly slumps forward hitting his head on the wheel. The car jerks to side going off the road heading straight for the tree.

Then

CRASH!

The car crashes into the tree. The force sends Michael flying back in his seat. He should be lucky he went back and not forward. Sam slams his head into the side mirror. Air bags blow up around the unconscious masked men. The men's breaths are slow. They are alive but barely.

Sam groans. His head groggy after that hard hit. He frowns as he finds blood on his head. He blinks a few times and turns to his brother's face. Seeing his brother's concerned expression made him smile.

"Dean."

Sam happily raises his arms allowing his brother to untie him.

Michael frowns at Sam's dazed expression.

_Why is he smiling at me. _Michael thought.

"Dean." Sam smiled.

_Oh_

Michael unties Sam's hands. He shakes his head.

"Not Dean."

Michael examines the area where Sam got hit. There is a bit of blood. Nothing major. Sam Winchester will live on for another day.

"I'm not a doctor but I think you will be fine." Michael ensured him.

"Thanks Dean." Sam beamed.

Sam looked like a giant puppy smiling to his owner.

"Its Michael." Michael sighed.

The other cars pull over. The masked people get out.

"Sam." Michael opens the car door. "Come on."

Sam bops his head up and down. So innocent and childlike.

"K."

Michael gets out with Sam stumbling behind. Sam stayed close to the archangel. His eyes are wide with curiosity.

"What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Michael snapped.

"Where's daddy?"

Michael gives Sam a really look.

"Your father?" Sam looked serious. This doesn't seem like human humor. "Maybe that hit has done some damage." Michael frowned.

The archangel grabs a gun from the car. He was about to offer Sam one but maybe that is not a good idea not when Sam is in this state.

Cas gets out and slams one of the men into the door knocking him out. Jack gets out gripping a gun. He shoots one guy in the leg and another in the arm. His aiming skills are not perfect but at least he got the enemies down.

The attack from the angel and the former nephilim gave Michael the chance to move in. He aims the gun.

_I'm Michael. _He thought. _I don't need a gun._

With or without powers Michael is a skilled fighter. Those guys will not know what has hit them.

"Wait here." Michael ordered.

"K." Sam nodded.

The archangel moves into the crowd. The next sixty seconds turned out to be the most agonizing experience the masked people have ever went through.

Sam watched with amazement. He knew his brother can fight but this looked like something out of an action movie.

"Cool." Sam beamed.

Larry and Darren the leaders of the group grab their guns and aim at Michael.

The archangel runs and jumps. He flies over the duo. Michael almost thought he had his wings again. Larry's mouth drops open. He drops his weapon. Darren furrowed his eyebrows.

_How can an actor be so good at fighting? _Darren thought.

Michael perfectly lands. Darren goes to shoot. He notices his weapon is missing.

"Looking for this."

Michael holds the gun. He laughs.

"You are freaking crazy." Darren says.

Michael tosses the gun to the side.

"I know." He grinned.

He grabs both men and smacks their heads together. Both men fall on the ground. Out cold.

Cas and Jack step over the bodies and approach Michael. Cas nods at the archangel. He knew Michael is the best fighter from Heaven. Jack looked awestruck but Michael can see Jack is trying to hide his reaction.

Sam runs nearly tripping on the bodies.

"That was cool Dean."

Sam throws his long arms around Michael and hugs him.

"Michael. What's wrong with Sam?" Cas asks.

Michael sighs.

"Why is everyone saying Michael?" Sam frowned.

"That is Michael. Dean is gone." Jack says.

Sam's face screws up with confusion.

"Gone?"

"Yeah. Michael possessed Dean. Dean is gone." Jack replied not realizing what is going on.

Michael looks at Sam's confused expression.

"I...I don't understand." Sam says.

Tears form. Sam looked close to losing it. Michael smiles.

"Jack is joking." He hugs Sam. "Dean is here. I'm here."

Sam snuggles into Michael.

"Love you."

Michael glanced at Cas and mimes bump to the head. Cas went oh and then said.

"What an interesting side effect."


	17. Chapter 17

"I thought this is temporary Castiel." Michael frowned his eyes going on to the large, moose sized hunter who had his arms around the archangel hugging him.

"It depends. Sam has bumped his head several times. It does concern me what is going on in there." Cas frowned.

After the incident with the masked people the four men took a car and got back on to the road. Sam still acted like a kid. He clung to his 'brother' as they got into the back of the car while Cas and Jack got into the front. Sam was shy at first by the angel and the former nephilim so Michael lied and said they are friends of theirs. Castiel was puzzled but Jack did his best smile giving out warmth immediately making Sam like him.

People fall in love with Jack easily.

Sam smiles feeling safe. He felt safe when his brother is by his side. Michael was starting to get annoyed. He tried to get the younger hunter off him but Sam refused to budge. Castiel kept glancing over his shoulder as he drove. He can see Michael's annoyed expression. The angel gave Michael a stern look. A look to say you lay a hand on Sam there will be trouble.

Sam slowly lifts his head.

"Dean. I hungry."

"That's your fault for skipping breakfast." Michael sighed.

"Hungry." Sam winced.

"Can you wait Sam. We will be arriving at the studio..."

"I hungry now!"

Michael went back by the sudden outburst.

"You are a very demanding boy."

Sam folds his arms and waits for food to be served for him. Jack opens the glove compartment and smiles at the hunter.

"I found a candy bar."

Sam grinned at the mention of candy.

"Gimmie gimmie."

Jack happily passes the bar and smiles when Sam's face lights up.

"Sam would never eat this." Jack chuckled as the kid version of Sam who munched away on the bar.

"He would complain about the amount of sugar in it." Cas laughed.

Sam looks at his half eaten bar then looks at his brother.

"Dean."

Sam breaks a piece of the bar and gives it to the archangel.

"No thank you." Michael replied.

"You not...eat. You never eat."

Michael frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"You give me your food."

Michael looks into his vessel's memories and finds a memory of Dean giving Sam his cereal because Sam was still hungry. There is a memory of the remaining supplies in the fridge that could be for two people but the portions would be small so Dean gave it all to Sam. Through Dean's childhood the hunter rarely ate, he skipped meals to ensure Sam was fed. He felt Sam needed it more than him.

Michael didn't know that until now. Guess there was certain memories Dean tried to hide from him.

Sam puts the piece in Michael's hand.

"Take it." He says.

Castiel nods as to say yes Michael take it don't upset Sam. Michael puts the piece in his mouth. The taste of milk chocolate and caramel came alive in his mouth. The taste excited the archangel but he hid his reaction not wanting the others to see.

Sam wipes his mouth with his sleeve and leans on Michael's shoulder.

"Full now?" Sam asks.

Michael nods and smiles.

"Thank you Sam."

"What do we do when we get there?" Jack asks.

"Tell Bob Sam I mean Jared can't do acting today." Cas answered.

"I don't think Bob is not going to be impressed." Michael says.

"We'll figure you out." Cas sighed.

The car pulls up outside the studio. An angry Bob Singer stood at the entrance. He glares at the car as it pulled up. Cas gets out with Jack following behind. Michael gets out with Sam holding his hand.

"You are late!" Bob yelled.

"We got held up in traffic." Cas lied.

"And you." His finger points at Sam. "Can't believe you lied about your marriage."

Sam gave him a puzzled expression.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jared you know what I am talking about."

"My name is not Ja..red. I Sam."

"He's drunk." Michael says. "His marriage crisis has turned into a real problem. They had a argument and Jared drank so much he thinks he is a child."

Michael put on a convincing smile. Bob shakes his head with disbelief.

"That's a new one." He looks at Sam. "You know who I am?"

Sam shrugs and leans on to Michael.

"Can't you go and hug Jack instead." Michael muttered.

"Damm he is wasted." Bob sighed. "He can't work like that."

"Agreed." Cas nodded.

"He needs to go home."

"To an angry wife. That's not smart." Michael laughed. "How about you take Jared to a room on his own where he can...recover."

"This is a studio not rehab."

"I know." Michael frowned. "It says up there it is a studio."

Michael points at the sign. Bob frowns. Is Jensen taking the piss?

"Please Mr Singer." Jack says.

Bob looks at the former nephilim who is at full puppy eyes mode. The writer shakes his head.

"You need to stop doing that look kid."

_I fall for it every time. _Bob thought.

Bob then sighs.

"Alright come on big guy."

"Dean."

Sam clung to his 'brother's' suit.

"Bob is gonna show you something." Michael said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you going to come?"

"Uh uh. Jensen is with me today. Misha and Alex can watch you." Bob answered.

"With you?" Michael frowned.

"We are gonna shoot some scenes with Traci."

"Traci?"

"Hey guys."

Traci walks out with a cup of coffee in her hand. Michael knew her. That's Pamela Barnes.

_No this is another universe so this is the actress who plays as Pamela. _Michael thought.

Cas gulped when he faces the Pamela lookalike. Guilt rises inside him. He was responsible for Pam's blindness. His true form was too much for human eyes to handle. He did warn the psychic but she wouldn't listen. Seeing the woman with normal eyes instead of white ones was weird for the angel.

"Ready to rock and roll in Rocky's Bar." Traci grinned.

Michael frowns.

"Rocky's Bar?"

"You were awesome as Michael yesterday but today Dean is back in action." Bob hands Michael the script. "Scene one. Dean's fake reality created by Michael. Meet me at the set in five minutes. Jared, Misha, Alex come with me."

Cas and Jack are so distracted with Sam they didn't realize that Michael had the script. As they went off with Bob, Michael frowns at the front page.

Traci flips open Michael's script.

"Lets practice." She says.

Michael reads the information.

"We are doing this?" He asks reading the lines.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Michael lowers the script realizing what this meant.

_I have to play as Dean!_

* * *

**The archangel has to act as Dean. How hard can it be? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Michael and Traci stood in the set version of Rocky's Bar. Michael looks round at the scene he created for Dean.

_I should get credit I was the one who created this reality. _Michael thought.

He was pissed when Bob ordered him to get out of the suit. Michael didn't like being dressed as a lumberjack. It affects his reputation and people would not take him seriously.

Traci held a bag and waits for her cue. Michael awkwardly stood in the bar unsure what to do. He remembered Dean's enthusiasm about the bar. So Michael needed to be happy.

The archangel puts on his best Dean smile and cleans the glasses. Bob frowned at the actor's straight posture, his shoulders tense.

"Jensen. Don't be so stiff. Add a bit of movement. The music is on. We know Dean loves his music. Relax a little." Bob says.

"Movement?" Michael frowned.

"Dance. Dance to the music."

"Dance." Michael peeks into his vessel's memories. He smiles understanding what to do. He nods to the writer. "Okay."

Bob nods.

"Alright action."

"Wait." Michael frowned at the man slumped on the counter. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is pretending to be drunk. Passed out." Bob answered.

"Oh. Why don't we just knock him out makes it more realistic. I can do that if you like."

"No we're good." Bob laughed assuming the actor is joking.

Michael shrugged.

"Fine."

"Anymore questions?" Bob sighed.

"Yes."

"What?"

"When do we begin filming?" Michael smirked.

Bob rolls his eyes.

"Funny."

"So dance, be happy, and be oblivious to the fact that an archangel is using my body." Michael again smirked. "A very powerful, all knowing archangel who has a brilliant plan that would monsters would love but humans...not so much."

Bob does a thumbs up.

"You got it."

_So be Dean. How hard can it be. _Michael grinned.

The archangel already went through his vessel's memories and experienced his most traumatic moments. Thinking about Hell made Michael's hands tremble causing the glass to rattle.

_Pull yourself together. _Michael scolded at himself.

Michael thought of Dean. To be Dean. He wanted to prove he can do anything even act.

"I'll give you a performance of a life time." He grinned.

Bob raises his hand.

"Action."

Traci walks through the door.

"That weather." She sighed. "Everybody's shopping at the store like it's the End Days. The milk and bread aisles were a war zone. But I battled through it all for your stupid bag of limes."

She drops the limes on to the table. She looks at her co-star waiting for him to pick the limes up. But he was doing the something else.

Michael swayed his hips side to side, his head went side to side being in rhythm to the music. He raises his leg and uses it as a guitar. He jams along and happily switches to the other leg doing the same thing.

Traci frowns as the archangel jumps on to the table.

Michael hums and twirls around. He bends down and grins at the actress.

"Join me Pamela."

Traci looks at Bob. Has the script changed and she knew nothing about it. But Bob looked puzzled.

Traci squealed as Michael lifts her up on to the table.

"Dean?" Traci says playing along.

Michael brings Traci close to his chest.

"Yes." He answered.

"The limes. Am I gonna get a thank you?"

Michael glances at the lime.

"That for Sammy? We know he loves fruit."

"It's for the house special."

Michael laughs.

"Of course it is."

He jumps off the table and starts cutting the limes. Bob leans forward now looking interested.

Michael hands a shot to his co-star.

"Tequila shot and a beer. Best damn house special ever." He winked.

At least he said one line from the script.

Traci gets down from the table.

"No complaints here." Traci nodded assuming the scene is still going on. "Is there any word from Sam?"

"Still working that ghoul thing in Wichita with Cas. They should be back tonight." Michael replied.

The door opens, and a woman walks in, holding a briefcase over her head. Traci turns and walks towards the new arrival.

"Wet one out there, eh?"

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Pamela Barnes. Waitress, hostess, Ouija board enthusiast."

"One of the best." Michael hands the woman a glass. "You lost any loved ones because Pamela here can contact them for you."

"Oh stop it." Traci played along.

The woman puts the glass to the side and opens her briefcase.

"I brought the papers I mentioned. I know you said you weren't interested, but it's just a few signatures and you could..."

"Not for sale." Michael put bluntly.

The woman looked around nervously. Jensen is not saying all his lines. Bob hasn't cut the scene.

_Continue. _She thought.

"Rocky's looks pretty dead. It's a very generous offer."

"Well, all the same, this bar? I've never had anything this nice." Michael says.

Michael paused and frowned. He didn't realize this bar meant a lot to Dean. It's probably the closest Dean had to being normal. A normal job, earning money it was a dream come true. A dream Michael created just to get Dean out of the way.

Michael winced. He really has put his vessel through crap.

"So that sale that you want so bad," Michael continued nearly forgetting he was being filmed. "...well, it's just not gonna happen."

The woman packs up her papers and briefcase and heads toward the door.

"Need to borrow an umbrella?" Traci asks.

The woman leaves and shuts the door behind her.

"And cut." Bob says.

Traci holds her breath as she sees the writer getting out of his chair. He walks over to the two actors his expression pissed.

"Jensen." He growled.

Michael flashes a smile.

"Yes."

"What the hell was that?"

"It is called acting Bob."

"Most of that wasn't in the script."

"You said I had to be Dean. I think I got Dean spot on."

"Well guess what." Bob leans into Michael's face. His rage turns into a joy. "I loved it."

"Really?" Traci says looking surprised.

"Absolutely. You done it again Jensen."

Michael smiled. A real smile. He rarely got praised. God never praised him for anything no matter how hard he tried to impress him.

Bob flips through the pages.

"We can cover so much today. I hope Jared sobers up soon because I really wanna get on to the show down part."

"Show down huh?"

"The part when the Winchesters defeat Michael. Sam pushes Michael into the refrigerator. Michael is imprisoned in Dean's mind."

Michael's eyes widen by those words. Horror appears on his face.

"What!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Destibaby: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you are liking the change in Michael. :D_

* * *

"Cat...sitel." Sam says.

"Yes Sam." Cas replies.

"I want Dean. Where Dean?"

"Um Dean is very busy."

"I want him.

"How about we watch T.V." Cas suggests.

The angel nods at Jack to say turn it on. Jack switches the T.V on. The former nephilim's face lights up.

"Look Castiel. I'm on T.V."

Cas looks at the Jack lookalike who appeared on the screen.

"What is this?" He asks.

"Scream the TV show." Jack answers. They continued watching until Jack frowns. "It seems I am a serial killer in this."

"Turn it off." Cas ordered noticing how anxious Sam was getting.

Jack nods and switches off the T.V.

"I want Dean." Sam wailed.

"How about food? I can go and see if there is food." Jack suggests.

Sam clenched his fists. He stomps his foot and yells.

"I WANT DEAN!"

_We all do. _Jack thought sadly.

A crew member peers in and asks.

"Is everything alright in here?" She asks.

"All good." Cas nodded with a fake smile.

She looks at the angry actor who was throwing a tantrum. Crying and screaming for Dean.

Sam wasn't the only one who is angry.

Security guards ran into Rocky's Bar and find Bob Singer trying to calm an angry archangel down.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Michael screams with rage. "I AM MICHAEL. A WARRIOR OF HEAVEN. THE MOST POWERFUL ARCHANGEL IN EXISTENCE. I GET BEATEN BY COUPLE OF IDIOTS."

"Michael couldn't posses Dean for the rest of the season. We needed Dean back. We struggle when one of the brothers is gone."

"I WILL NOT BE STUFFED INTO A FRIDGE LIKE A THANKSGIVING TURKEY!"

"Jensen calm down."

"Change this now!"

"No."

"Why? You are going to change this scene we just filmed."

"That's not going to affect the overall storyline."

"I can't be defeated."

"Relax Michael is not gonna be trapped for long. He gets out."

Michael raises his eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

The archangel smiles.

"Good."

"Then Jack kills him."

_What!_

"I...die."

"Yeah. Had to get Michael out of the picture. He is not the big bad of this season."

The rage returns to Michael's face.

"The kid...Lucifer's son...KILLS ME!"

"Yeah."

"How? Did he get his powers back?"

"No he burned his soul to kill you."

"He wasn't even a nephilim. Yet...He still KILLS ME!"

"He becomes a nephilim after you die. He consumes your grace."

Michael touched his throat.

"My grace?"

"Hmm."

Now that pushed Michael's buttons. He picks up a chair and throws it towards the writer.

Bob ducks.

"What the hell Jensen?"

"I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY MY VESSEL, HIS BROTHER, THE ANGEL. I CAN'T BE KILLED BY THAT ABOMINATION WHO THEY CALL JACK!"

Bob again ducks as another chair gets thrown at him.

Jack, Cas and Sam come in. Jack hears Michael's words.

_"CAN'T BE KILLED BY THAT ABOMINATION WHO THEY CALL JACK!"_

Hurt shows on Jack's face. Clearly upset by that comment.

"Is there not a way to change this?" Michael says looking desperate.

"Jensen. Whatever we do Michael is still gonna die. I know you enjoyed playing as him but you must have known it wasn't gonna last. Michael was always meant to die. That was the plan."

"Father's plan." Michael spat out. He tried to think of other possibilities. "Do I not even go into another vessel?"

"Michael does go into another vessel. Rowena."

"The witch?"

"Yeah."

Michael tried to picture himself as the red headed witch. Her long hair bouncing on his shoulders. The heels, the dress_, _the accent.

_I would have to drop the accent. _He thought.

The petite figure would make him look less intimidating. He would have to go shopping again. Look for another suit and tie the hair into a bun.

"Then Jack kills him." Bob grinned.

"I die as a woman." Michael glares at him. "Are you trying to insult me?" He looks at the ceiling as he said it. He was talking to both the writers and God.

"I think it is genius. Then we can get on the storyline I been..."

"I don't care. Why would I care what you write when I'm going to be dead." He throws the script in Bob's face. "I quit!"

"That's not an option. You signed the contract."

"I can do what I like."

"No."

"Yes. I'm an archangel you are a human. Scum that's what you are."

"Excuse me!"

"I am done following your game."

"I will get my lawyer in. We had an agreement."

Michael punches Bob across the jaw. Bob groaned causing Michael to laugh.

"We can both come to an agreement that hurt." The security guards go to grab the archangel. Michael raises his arms. "Do not lay your filthy hands on me."

The archangel walks to the exit.

"Michael."

"Shut up Castiel."

Sam runs up to the archangel.

"Dean."

Michael turns and shoves the hunter. Sam falls over. Sam looks up, tears fill his eyes.

"I am not your brother." Michael growled. "Your brother is gone."

"W...What?"

"When I get my powers back I will make your brother suffer. I will crush his soul."

Sam bursts into tears. He was so confused by what is going on.

"He can't leave me. I need him. He is my brother I love him."

Sam hugs the archangel's legs and sobs. Michael slaps the younger Winchester hands away.

"Why should I provide comfort to the man who locks me away in his brother's mind."

_He knows. _Cas thought with horror.

"Michael." Cas says.

Michael gives Jack a glare.

"Why should I care for the kid who ends me."

"I...kill you?" Jack frowned.

"Go and read the script and have a good laugh." Michael says his tone hostile. "Why not celebrate my upcoming death as well."

The archangel tried to hide his reaction but he was clearly upset. His aim to catch up with the old man will not happen. His father has sealed his fate.

He is going to die.

These writers proved it. No matter what universe Michael goes to his father still has a influence.

Michael already felt dead. Defeated. His whole plan was written out and planned to be destroyed. He was never going to take over the world. He is meant to fail no matter what he does.

He will die in the hands of Lucifer's son.

The archangel quickly turns away and leaves the building.

The confidence he once had is now gone.

* * *

**Alex did ****appear**** in an episode from Scream the TV Show. He was in a Halloween Special episode. I would recommend the show it is good.**


	20. Chapter 20

Michael sat on a bench few streets away from the studio. He bit his lip and tried to shove the emotions down that are building up inside him.

"First you abandon me now you are plotting to kill me. You are getting the kid to do the dirty work." Michael spoke his eyes looking up at the sky. "You really hate me that much. I stood by your side. I defended you. I was your perfect son. Turns out you wanted to make me a fool. I wanted to destroy your work. That was my plan. It turned out to be your plan. You wanted me to posses Dean so I would be in their world, then the kid can kill me."

The archangel puts his head in his hands. Michael was that close to dropping his plan. His view of humanity changed. He was even starting to like Jack and he started to feel sorry for his vessel. Now the archangel cursed himself for expressing such emotions and taking such great interest in humans.

Danneel's face appears in his mind. The woman who Michael thought was so beautiful which was weird because Michael has never got himself attached to a human. It was wrong.

Since he came to this world everything has been so confusing to him.

He blamed God for that.

"I'm tired of your crap. Your tests. I just want to talk." The archangel takes a shaky breath. "If...if you want me dead come and do it yourself."

"Michael."

Michael looks up and faces a bearded man. The man smiled at him. Warmth in his eyes. Michael recognized the man straight away.

His eyes widen.

"Father."

"Hello son." His smile widens. Then he laughs at Michael's shocked expression. "I always wanted to do that." He slaps the archangel on the back and sits down next to him. "How ya doing Jensen?

Michael sighs. This is not his father this the idiot who plays as the big man.

"I heard you and Bob got into a..."

"I do not want to talk about it." The archangel sighs. "I don't like writers."

Rob frowns.

"Why?"

"They control your life." He answered. "They have everything planned out the character does not even get a say on what they want to do. Like God."

"God." Rob scoffed. "I know God is a washed out writer."

"That's my point. He is a writer. He creates worlds. He plans out every single one of his creations lives. They get no say. Free will." He shakes his head. "Doesn't exist."

"Um I'm sure the big man did include free will. Comes in the package." Rob tried to joke.

"Did the Winchesters ever get that? No. Their whole lives was planned out for them. To be I...Michael and Lucifer's vessels. It was fate, they were never going to have a normal life."

"It was the plan yes but not every world followed God's plan. I mean look at the other world Mary said no. According to the plan she was supposed to say yes. That is free will. Mary had a choice."

"God hates it. His work didn't go the way he wanted it to. So he abandoned the world and started over."

"God gave free will. God doesn't intervene in the world. It wasn't his fault the other world ended up the way it was. It was Michael's fault. Michael made the choice to destroy his work."

"Michael was angry." Michael says defending himself. "Michael was a loyal son, he always chose his father, he did everything for him...he had to cast his own brother out to Hell and fight him. Michael thought he was the perfect son and after killing Lucifer he thought father would come back. God didn't come back. Do not think how Michael felt? When he found out about other universes and other versions of him going through the same thing, that's when he knew he was nothing but a draft failed to his father. Like paper screwed up and tossed in the trash. He thought he was special but turns out he was created to fail no matter what he did he was always going to meet a tragic end."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Dean's world Michael ended up in the cage and the other world Michael will be killed by Lucifer's son." Michael huffed a laugh. "Quite ironic when you think about it Michael gets killed by his brother's son. It is like the Apocalypse all over again. Oh and I almost forgot he becomes a prisoner in his vessel's mind. God, the writers they had it all planned out. Michael thought he was winning but he was actually losing. He thought he rebelled but turns out he was still his puppet on strings."

"If Michael knew about all this, would he change it?"

"He can't. The big man has his fate sealed."

"Michael is the antagonist in this story that's the plan but that doesn't mean he has to stick to it. Michael has a choice to make his own path. You know The Christmas Carol?"

"No."

Rob frowns.

"Seriously you don't know The Christmas Carol that's one of Dickens's greatest works." Michael frowns with confusion causing the actor sigh. "Anyway there is this old miser called Scrooge and he hates Christmas. On Christmas Eve he gets visited by three spirits. Skip to the third one Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come he shows Scrooge his future. A future of what will happen if he continued to act the way he was. In his future he died...alone and became the most hated man in London and a sick boy called Tiny Tim dies."

"What happened?"

"That's the plan. You could say that's what the writers wrote out for him but that doesn't mean he has to stick to it. Scrooge changed his ways became the happiest man alive and Tiny Tim never died. Scrooge's life took a whole new direction. A new story was formed."

"So your saying if Michael didn't change his ways he would end up the way the writers planned?"

"Yes."

Michael leans back. His eyebrows furrow. What if he, Sam, Cas, Jack came to this world for a reason. What if this was God's way of getting Michael to see what would happen if he continued to be the way he was. He wanted Michael to see the plan before it was too late so when they do go back the archangel will have another chance to put things right. He can change the story.

_He doesn't want me to die. He is trying to save me. He does care about me. _Michael smiled. A real smile.

He looks at the actor.

"Thank you."

"No problem. In my opinion I know God has put his kids through a lot but he does love them. He loves them all." He then smiles. "He just has a funny way of showing it. They do say God works in mysterious ways."

"There is something I want to do." Michael beamed as he stood up.

"Apologize to Bob."

"No something else."

Before Rob could ask Michael runs off.

Rob chuckles and leans back.

"Kids you gotta love them." He smiled.

Then the actor slowly fades away and vanishes from his seat.

* * *

Michael gets out of the car and quickly thanked his driver. He beams as he walks towards the Ackles house. He knocks on the door hoping the wife is back.

And she was. Danneel opens the door.

"Jensen? You're home early."

"Where are the children?"

"Having a nap why?"

Michael throws his arms around the actress pulling her in by the waist. Danneel responds and pulls her 'husband' in and closes the door. The couple kiss passionately and run up the stairs.

Danneel removes her shirt and jeans and falls on to the bed. Michael gets on top of her. He throws his shirt to the side and starts removing his belt.

"What's got you in this mood." Danneel grinned.

Michael presses his lips against hers and slowly starts making his way down her body.

"I want to love humanity." He answered. She groans as he made his way down. "I love you."

The couple roll over so this time Danneel was on top of him.

"I love you to." She beamed.

"You are so beautiful. Starting a family it is not a disappointment it is wonderful."

Danneel kisses his torso and giggles at his answer.

"Where is all this coming from?"

The couple look into each other's eyes.

"From you. It all came from you and the children. It made me realize why I wanted to protect God's work. Not just for him but also for me. I loved the beauty of his work. Children has always been my area. I loved them and wanted to protect them. JJ I love her."

"Okay slow down feathers. Don't get your wings in a twist." She leans forward. "Michael."

Michael laughs knowing she was teasing. They both go under the covers and wrap their arms around each other.

Michael strokes Danneel's hair and smiles at her.

It was the first time in ages that Michael felt happy and loved.

He looks up at the ceiling and beams.

"Thank you father."

* * *

**I just had this thought that this is like The Christmas Carol Jack could be Tiny Tim if you think about it Scrooge was responsible for Tiny Tim's death and Michael caused Jack to burn off his soul and Jack became soulless. Like Tiny Tim Jack got worse think of it as a sickness then Jack died. I know Tiny Tim died of his illness while Jack got killed but still both met tragic ends because of Scrooge and Michael. If Michael changed his ways Jack could possibly be saved like Tim was when Scrooge changed his ways. :D Wow I never planned any of this lol. **


	21. Chapter 21

Danneel and Michael laid in bed for a while. She relaxed in his arms while he looked shocked.

He just had sex.

Yet he wasn't disgusted. He enjoyed it.

_Hey I'm human so I'm not breaking any rules. _He grinned.

The archangel glanced at the clock. His eyes widen.

Shit he forgot about the others and he didn't know why but he had a hunch or more likely Dean's hunch that Sam must be hungry.

And probably still crying his eyes out.

"Danneel where is your phone?" He asked.

"In my bag." She answered with a soft moan she was still recovering from the moment of love she had.

"Where is your bag?"

"Downstairs. Why?"

"I forgot my phone. Left it at work." He replied as he gets out of bed.

She scoffs and buries her head in the pillow.

"You idiot."

Michael smiles and opens the door. JJ is at the door. Her eyes go wide as saucers.

"Daddy?"

Danneel sits up and sees her 'husband' is still naked.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Danneel screamed.

Michael realized what the hell he was doing and quickly shuts the door in the kid's face.

"Whoops." He smiled his cheeks blushing pink with embarrassment.

Danneel stared at him for a few seconds and suddenly bursts out laughing.

"First you forgot your phone and now you are forgetting your clothes."

The archangel slips on his jeans and shirt. He puts on his belt. He opens the door and beams at the puzzled kid.

"How was the park?"

"Awesome." JJ answers her confusion replaced with a smile.

"Good." Michael ruffles the kid's hair. He was about to go downstairs but he stops and turns round. "JJ."

"Yes daddy?"

"I love you."

JJ's smile widens.

"I love you to daddy."

The archangel nearly falls down the stairs by JJ's unexpected hug. He hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

"I would wait for mommy if I were you." He suggested remembering Danneel is naked.

JJ nods.

"Okay."

Michael nods back and goes down the stairs. He finds Danneel's bag on the kitchen table. He opens it and gets out the phone. He scrolls through the numbers and presses on to Misha's number.

Shortly after the angel's voice comes through.

_"__Danneel__?"_

"Castiel."

_"Michael." _Cas says his tone bitter.

"How is Sam?"

_"He is doing fine." _The angel replied sarcastically. _"Crying, shaken up. How do you think he is doing."_

"Bring him to Danneel's place." The archangel ordered. "That's where I am."

_"What are you up to? This another one of your traps?"_

"No. I just want to talk. Please Castiel." The archangel sighs. "About earlier I was angry I thought God wanted me dead. Yes I haven't exactly been on my best behaviour but I didn't think he would go that low and get one of his creations to end me. "

_"You mean Jack." _Cas sighs. _"We read the script shortly after you left. Jack kills you. He burns his soul because of it. "_

"I don't want that to happen. A human without a soul is just a vessel with body functions and nothing else. No remorse or sympathy no emotion whatsoever. Castiel you seen what happened to Sam when he was soulless it didn't end well."

_"Since when do you care? "_

"If I didn't care Castiel I would have let the idiots kill Jack on the spot. I would have not surrendered. "

The angel did consider this. The archangel had a fair point.

_"What you said earlier..."_

"I didn't mean it. Jack is not an abomination. He is just a child. He is doing what is right. I care about him Castiel."

The angel was still wary of his alternative brother but he had to find Michael anyway. Part of Cas believed Michael. He was sure Michael has changed.

_"Alright. We will be there shortly."_

"See you soon."

Michael ends the call and sits on sofa.

"Danneel I invited friends over!" Michael yells.

"Fine by me honey." Danneel yells back.

The archangel tries to stay still but the nerves started to creep up on him. He wished he had a bourbon or beer to drink to calm him down. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Hopefully Jack will forgive him.

JJ goes into her father's arms and hugs him. Michael relaxes slightly and hugs her back. Danneel was in the kitchen preparing bottles for the twins. Michael offered to help but the actress insisted she is fine. So Michael watched her from the living room. Amazed at her beauty.

A small frown appears on his face. She didn't love him. She loved Jensen. Same for the children. Michael felt he was trying to push himself into this family. Steal someone's identity. It wasn't fair on the family but Michael couldn't help but develop such strong feelings to the wife of Jensen Ackles.

It was time the archangel focused on his own family.

Jack was a start. He is like a nephew to him. Michael wants to build up on that.

Dean needed his family to.

Michael sighs heavily as his thoughts go on to his vessel.

_One step at a time. _Michael thought.

A knock on the door brings Michael out of his thoughts. He stands up and carefully puts JJ off him.

He walks to the door and opens it.

Sam looked a mess. His eyes are red raw and his hair is tangled. He looked betrayed and lost. Cas held on to Sam's trembling body and walks in.

Danneel walks in after feeding and putting the twins in their cribs. She smiles.

"Misha." She then frowns. "Jared. Are you okay?"

Sam sits on the sofa. Looking at his brother causes him to burst into tears again.

"Sweet heart. Is it okay if you give us some space." Michael says.

Danneel nods.

"Of course." She kisses Michael on the cheek and scoops JJ up. "Come on tiger."

The mother and daughter go upstairs leaving the four men alone.

Jack looked pissed. He glares at Michael and looks away. Michael can see the former nephilim was upset. A heavy feeling rose in Michael's chest. It puzzled Michael. Was it guilt?

Michael nods. Yeah it is very likely guilt.

"Sam you must eat." Cas again repeats.

"No!"

Sam folds his arms and closes his eyes. He wanted them all to go away.

"I will make sandwiches." Cas nodded ignoring Sam's tantrum.

The angel goes into the kitchen to make the sandwiches. Shortly after Cas comes back with a plate with a sandwich cut into four squares.

"Sam." Cas smiled as he put the plate in front of Sam.

Sam looks and shakes his head.

"No!"

He pushes the plate away.

"Sam."

"I don't want it!"

Cas was slowly starting to lose his patience.

"Sam if you please..."

"I SAID NO!"

"He doesn't like squares." Michael interrupts. Cas looks at the archangel. "He likes triangles." He continued.

Michael picks up the plate. He sees a kid Dean cutting the crust off the bread and cutting it into triangles.

"Sam is a fussy eater." Michael chuckled.

The archangel goes into the kitchen. Moments later he returns with a new sandwich cut into triangles. Cas goes to take the plate but stops when Michael raises his hand.

"Let me."

Michael sits next to Sam.

"Sam."

"Dean...gone." Sam sobbed.

Michael shakes his head.

"He's not." He turns Sam's face towards him. Michael smiles. "Your brother is not going anywhere. He will never leave you. He is your family."

Sam's tears slow down.

"Dean."

Michael wraps his arms around the hunter.

"Yes Sammy."

"What about the suffering?"

"Not going to happen. Big brother is going to be okay. I know you are tried of losing him but I promise you he is going to leave your side again."

Sam beamed and hugs him.

"I love you Dean."

"He loves you to. Now eat your sandwiches."

Sam does. He smiles as he eats his sandwiches just the way he likes them. Eventually the hunter falls asleep in his 'brother's' arms. Cas steps forward to intervene but Michael waves him off.

"I'm fine. I'll watch over him."

Michael notices Jack's face has softened. Michael gives the former nephilim a small smile. Jack looks away now unsure how to react. Castiel told him that Michael cares about him but it was a lot for Jack to take in. Michael was his enemy and now he wants to be family.

Jack looks at how happy Michael was as he watched Sam. Jack had to admit the archangel has changed.

Maybe he will give Michael a chance.

A small smile forms on Jack's lips as he follows Cas out into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

A few hours later Sam wakes up. He blinks a few times and yawns. His head was cloudy. Sam was sure he was in a car accident but he had memories of eating a sandwich and being comforted by his brother.

"Sam."

Sam looks and frowns.

"Dean?"

Sam notices he is laying in his brother's arms. Holy crap has he been asleep.

"Dean uh..." Sam froze now remembering exactly what is going on. His face turns horrified. "Michael."

"Yes."

"What the..." Sam quickly scrambled away. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Your mom did say the angels are watching over you." Michael chuckled.

Sam thinks back to the memory of him eating the sandwich. That wasn't long ago.

"What happened?"

"The accident scrambled your brains. We took care of you."

"We?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Sam."

Sam furrows his eyebrows.

"You were talking about Dean saying he was never going to leave me again."

"I meant that."

"But..."

"I'm sorry. For everything. I do not want to destroy the world anymore. I had you could say a change of heart."

"Why?"

Michael's green eyes look at Sam's hazel eyes.

"It is my job to protect humanity Sam. I plan to end my army when we go back and focus on restoring Heaven."

"Dean."

Michael sighs. As much as it hurt to give up his true vessel Michael had to do this. It was the right thing to do.

"Dean is all yours."

Sam is shocked. He didn't want to believe it because it sounded too good to be true. Michael looked like he was telling the truth. It still made no sense to Sam.

"Why?" He again asks.

Michael is about to answer but suddenly there was a crash coming from outside.

"Michael!"

Cas runs in.

Sam stands up.

"Cas."

"Sam you are okay?" Cas sighed with relief.

"Castiel what is it?" Michael asks.

"Something is wrong. Outside."

The archangel without hesitation opens the door and goes outside.

The gardens, houses, cars and streets have been replaced with a land that had been bombed, destroyed. Corpses are scattered across the rocky ground with their eyes burnt out.

_No!_ Michael thought with horror.

Sam, Jack and Cas come out and they all had the same matching expressions.

"This can't be happening." Jack says.

Worry appears on Michael's face.

"Danneel."

They all turn round but the house is gone.

"No." Michael says his eyes wider than ever.

Then both the angel and the archangel gasp and their eyes glow blue.

"Your powers are back." Jack says.

"That's because we are in a different universe." Sam says. "We are in the Apocalypse World."

He looks at Michael.

"His world."

**The End**

* * *

**The triangle sandwiches is from the stories Memories of You and Getting to Know You by ****Secretwrittenword****. It is a good story would definitely recommend it. :)**

**Keep your eyes out for the sequel The Heavenly Mistake. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story. :)**


End file.
